Her broken Heart
by Alexia4
Summary: Love, really what is love when it happens to these two enemies....and after the while turns into hate, how does she get over Him? HOw does he get over her? Are they REALLY over eachother? Hmmm READ maybe and REVIEW! Please?
1. a new start

(Just a small reminder I do not own any of these characters, they do belong to J.K. Rowling. I just wanted to create a small story for You! I re-wrote this chapter! Enjoy!)  
  
Diagon Alley  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger lay in her bed closing her eyes forcefully trying to stay in that moment, her mom was yelling at her to get up so they could go buy school supplies in Diagon alley. Of course she would meet Harry and Ron along with the rest of the Weasly's. She sat up with a dirty look on her face she stayed up late reading magazines.  
  
"But mum it's only 8:30" she wined throwing the blankets off her as she stood up stretching.  
  
"No one got a good start on things by lying in bed all day now hurry up and get ready were to meet the Weasly's in two hours." Her mom yelled while making breakfast she loved the smell of her mom's food.  
  
With a smile already on her face she walked over to the mirror and examined herself she did change quite a bit over the break. She had brown long beautiful hair it was straight and down to her butt. She had put a few highlights in her hair which brought your attention to her beautiful facial features. She of course had the PERFECT body nice long tan legs, a slim tan waist, nice perky boobs, and a picture perfect face.  
  
She smiled at herself and walked over to her dresser she flipped on the radio and grabbed some clothes. She walked into the bathroom and set her clothes  
  
down and started to wash her face then brushed her teeth. She got undressed and slipped into a 20 minute shower while singing to the radio.  
  
When she got out she dried her hair and straightened it and poofed the back of it then she put on some make up. She hardly wore any tho, black eyeliner along with tan eye shadow that made her eyes shimmer. A bit of mascara and of course some pink lip gloss.  
  
She wore some light blue lucky jeans with a white top to go with it and some Ralph Lauren perfume. She walked back over to the mirror and looked at her self she looked outstanding. With one last smile she ran down stairs to eat some of her moms delicious food. And off they were to Diagon alley she stepped on to the stone steps of the streets and smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
"Were going to go get a drink do you want to come or go look for Harry and Ron?"  
  
"I think I will go find everyone" she turned to the streets and walked down to Flourish and Blotts were she was to meet them.  
  
They hadn't arrived yet so she decided she would look around the store she spotted a book behind the shelves and walked over to it. She picked it out and read the cover when she heard voices that were all too familiar.  
  
"What makes you think that?" she hid behind the shelf and stared at the two figures talking.  
  
"O come on like Parvati Patil's boobs are real she went from an A cup to a C cup in one day" Pansy Parkinson said with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Why does it matter?" Draco Malfoy asked while looking at some books on the shelves.  
  
"Because it's obvious she stuffs"  
  
He turned his head and smiled "Pansy you stuff."  
  
Hermione giggled and placed her hand over her mouth so they wouldn't hear. Pansy became furious and she glared at Draco.  
  
"Why should it matter if she stuffs if you do it too" he said with a smirk across his face.  
  
"I do not stuff" she yelled holding her boobs  
  
"Pansy I have seen your boobs and they aren't that big, besides boobs aren't that big of a deal I prefer asses myself and your ass is big and I like that just not your boobs." He said shrugging his shoulders walking towards Hermione's hiding spot.  
  
She quickly ran over to the other side of the shelf and looked over to find were they were. They were standing in the spot she was just hiding at she edged closer to hear what they were saying.  
  
"My boobs are big you conceited bastard!"  
  
"No their not they are just nipples you cant even fit into a bra."  
  
"You mother fucker you told me that you liked my boobs and they were a good size. But if your gonna tell the truth then your penis is- is - too small!" She looked pleased with herself  
  
  
  
"OOH good lie you know for a fact that my penis is HUGE I couldn't even fit it in your hole at first you had to masturbate with things to get it bigger so I COULD fit my penis in it."  
  
"Well I will think of something that you are horrible at your not perfect" she frowed her eyebrows.  
  
"O no? Well that's what I thought you told me last night" he raised his eyebrows  
  
"Well I was wrong" she put her hands on her hips  
  
"Hey that's fine I can fuck any one I want besides your getting WAY too loose and it's to nasty to think of how, how do I put it SLUTTY your are."  
  
"Fuck you"  
  
"No sweetie we already played that game" he smirked putting his hands on her shoulders  
  
"Don't touch me ass hole and I'm not a slut I just happen to like sex" she said as she slapped his hands away.  
  
"O yeah fucking half the neighborhood and the next two blocks isn't being a slut it's just enjoying your self." He turned and started walking  
  
Hermione ran to the front and acted as if she just walked in turned to a book shelf and acted as if she was reading the titles. Draco was about to turn and shut Pansy up when he saw Hermione by the front door. 'This should be fun' he though as he walked up to her.  
  
"Well if it isn't" he stopped and stared at her  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" She turned to face him  
  
"Granger is that you?" He had a small smile creep on his face  
  
"O you think?" She said mocking him  
  
"Its just you look different." He looked her up and down  
  
'Why is he staring at me? What should I say? Don't fuck up come on Hermione you can do it.' She said to herself  
  
"DAM you look good and I though that" he stopped himself and looked at her she lifted a eyebrow and smiled.  
  
"Well I just thought that" he was interrupted by Pansy's wining  
  
"Draco I'm sorry I just" she looked at Hermione and stopped  
  
"Mudblood is that you?" Hermione dropped her arms from the shelf and got in Pansy's face.  
  
"My name is Hermione can you say it H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E ok and you might try saying it, its not that FUCKING HARD!" she glanced at Draco who was laughing. She smiled satisfied then brushed past Pansy while slamming into her shoulder.  
  
She strutted across the room and looked back at the two staring at her and winked at Draco then turned back to the front desk.  
  
"What the fuck was that about?" Pansy yelled while holding up her hand.  
  
"Looks like you got burned by a mudblood dam Pansy I thought we were close, and you just took her shit tsk tsk." He said as he walked out of the store were he ran into Ron.  
  
"Watch were your walking Weasley"  
  
Ron pushed Draco "Shut up Bitch"  
  
Draco pushed Ron back "Fuck off"  
  
Ron pushed Draco again "no fuck you"  
  
Draco pushed him again "O no sorry I don't swing that way sailor"  
  
"O yeah" Ron rolled his eyes "at least I come from a good family they may love muggles BUT my dad actually loves me and my mothers not a whore."  
  
Draco grabbed Ron's neck and squeezed hard "You talk about my family again and I'll slit your throat" he let go with one last glare he walked off. Ron grabbed his neck and looked at Pansy who was laughing.  
  
Her top shirt was unbuttoned dangerously low and she was wearing a little plaid skirt that her ass hung out of. She was leaning against the door way with one leg bent up on a step. You could see her panties now is she the definition of a slut or what?  
  
"You know the other day we were talking about muggles and your name got mentioned."  
  
"O shut the fuck up" He was still holding his neck  
  
"Hey calm down let me finish you know I think Its really inspiriting for us pure blood wizards to meet a family that has a great deal of love for pure fifth like muggles and such" she said as she walked up to him and traced her finger across his stomach  
  
"But I think you should do us all a favor and kill yourself there is no room in this world for pure blood wizards to love mud bloods or muggles." She walked off moving her hips he just stared at her, she turned and called back  
  
"O and you might consider killing off Granger too she is a waste of every ones time." She smiled innocently and walked down Knockturn alley.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and stepped into the shop were he saw Hermione staring at some books he got a tingle in his stomach as he saw how good she looked in her new image.  
  
'They should be here by now' she turned and saw a new good looking Ron in the door way. "RON" she yelled and jumped into his arms and he spun her around.  
  
"It's so good to see you!" he let her down and he held up her arms  
  
"You look wonderful I love your hair!"  
  
"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself"  
  
she smiled and then frowned "where Harry?"  
  
"O um he is at the candy store with Ginny they will be here in a minute."  
  
He kept looking her up and down and she got a little uncomfortable the weird thing was that she liked it when Malfoy looked at her but when Ron did she got disgusted. It should be the other way around but she couldn't help but grin at the thought of Draco's smile.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" He said with a big grin on his face  
  
She frowned and a disgusted look came upon her face and he looked a little taken back.  
  
"What was that for?" he said frowning  
  
"What was what for?" she looked away she couldn't look at him.  
  
"You looked at me as if I were Malfoy or something."  
  
She turned and smiled "well I would rather have" she stopped quickly.  
  
"You would rather have what" he was really confused with what was going on.  
  
"Nothing" she put her arm around Ron's neck and he slouched down his face was right by her boobs. They started walking to the door and Harry and Ginny walked in hand in hand. Hermione let go of Ron and got a big grin on her face when she looked at their hands.  
  
"O what's this you two aren't you know" she said rolling her eyes  
  
"It's quite disgusting actually they have been shagging since the first day Harry came to spend the night and that was three weeks ago. Imagine this I am trying to work on my summer homework when all I can hear is the bed hitting against the wall. I've spent more time on my broom then in my own house." Ron said disgusted  
  
Hermione gave him a weak smile then turned back to Ginny and Harry whose faces were red but you could tell they were in "love"  
  
"Shagging every night huh" Hermione felt really dumb now she new she was the only virgin in Hogwarts besides Neville. Well maybe not some first years but that's beside the point.  
  
"Ya the whole time I just wished I had somebody there with me it would have been great if you were there" he winked at her  
  
Her face turned to pure disgust as she tried to smile at him, they walked out of the store and down to Gringotts. She looked down Knockturn alley and saw Draco and Pansy. His hand was against the wall and Pansy was leaning on the wall giving him innocent eyes they only brought hell.  
  
They both turned and looked at her Pansy of course glared and Draco smirked so Hermione flipped her off. Draco started laughing and Pansy yelled "whore." But Hermione didn't hear she just kept walking and Ron put his arm around her. She shrugged him off he didn't say anything but you could tell was embarrassed by his velvet rose cheeks.  
  
  
  
The day was almost over and they went to meet there parents and Hermione just wanted to leave but it wasn't coming any sooner. Her parents were rapped in a conversation with Ron's parents. They all just stood there in front of the leaky cauldron.  
  
Hermione was thinking about everyone who shagged each other with in the last two years. Ron lost it to Lavender after the Yule ball, Harry had shagged half the Gryffindor girls including some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws (he is quite the little horn ball.) Seamus and Dean had Shagged a couples of Gryffindor's including some Hufflepuffs. Most of the men in Gryffindor have left their mark on the school.  
  
But not like Draco he shagged half the school probably half the girls of every house. Parvati still gets giggly when she talks about him. 'Draco is so hot o my god I wish he would look at me the way Ron does shit now I am thinking of nothing but Malfoy.'  
  
"Wouldn't that be fun dear?"  
  
Hermione snapped out of her trance "I'm sorry what?"  
  
"Would you like to stay at the Weasly's for the rest of the week?"  
  
She smiled weakly at the three grownups smiling warmly at her, then she turned to Harry and Ron who were fiddling with something.  
  
"You know I" she got cut off  
  
"Great I knew you would love it!" her mom turned back to Mrs. Weasley and they started talking again.  
  
"Hey Harry, Ron mione is staying with us this week!" Ginny yelled  
  
They both turned "That's great" Ron yelled but then two stools blew up Mrs.  
  
Weasley turned and yelled "RONALD WEASLEY AND HARRY POTTER!" then she turned back to Mr. and Mrs. Granger.  
  
"I am terribly sorry my boys Fred and George came to visit us this summer and gave Harry and Ron fireworks and they have been blowing things up all the time." She turned and grabbed Harry and Ron's ears  
  
"If you will excuse me" she turned and dragged them behind her  
  
"O well we will floo Hermione to your house in an hour." They smiled and waved  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded while Mr. Weasley examined the stools they blew up Hermione turned but Ginny grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Not even going to say goodbye?"  
  
"Well I will see you in an hour"  
  
"true well BYE" she turned and grabbed her dad "come on lets go home"  
  
"bye" she laughed at Ginny tugging on her dad  
  
The Grangers got in their car and drove home were Hermione would get her stuff ready for her stay with the Weasly's. 


	2. busted

(Reminder I do not own any of theses Characters.)  
  
Egging anyone?  
  
  
  
Hermione packed up all her Hogwarts things and other clothes she would wear at the Weasly's. She stepped out of her room with all her things and before she shut the door she took one last glance at her room. She didn't want to leave just yet but she couldn't let her friends down like that.  
  
It wasn't Ginny or Harry that she didn't want to see it was Ron she felt really weird around him and she didn't like it. She wanted it to be how it used to just friends and they palled around but since they were getting older Ron's view on her changed.  
  
She walked slowly down the stairs and to the living room were her parents were waiting for her. She walked towards them and dropped her luggage and hugged her mom.  
  
"You write me now you hear! I want to know how your room is now that you're Head Girl!" Her mom said crying  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot I am Head Girl! But mom it's not the end of the world we will see each again so stop crying."  
  
"I know but after this year you will be 18 and you will move out my little girl is all grown up! And it is the last summer you will be living here and I will really miss you."  
  
"I won't go if you don't want me to."  
  
"No you go and have a blast I will be fine" She moved to her dad and gave him a hug.  
  
"Take care of your teeth now"  
  
She smiled "dad you have been saying that to me every year before I go to Hogwarts."  
  
"Well I know but keep them pearly whites clean ok!"  
  
"Ok dad"  
  
She grabbed her things and stood in the fire place she smiled at her parents while she grabbed floo powder. She stood there for a moment smiling and then she dropped the floo and said  
  
"The burrow" a flash of green light came and she was gone she suddenly fell into a fire place and was coughing from ash.  
  
"Hey Hermione" Ron yelled as he helped her up and grabbed her bags she was still coughing.  
  
He patted her back "are you ok?"  
  
She got angry at him touching her "I'm ok" she said in a raspy voice and pushed his arm away. Ginny ran up to her practically knocking her over and she was getting really irritated and she had only been there for a minute.  
  
"Ginny I saw you an hour ago." She said pushing the red headed girl off  
  
"I know but I have never had a girl stay the night here ever you don't know how annoying it is just being around your brothers."  
  
Hermione glanced at Ron "I know what you mean" Ron just smiled and Ginny grabbed her hand and pulled her up some stairs.  
  
"Come here I will show you my room I know our house isn't all that great but at least its homey" she said as she dragged Hermione down a small hall. Ron and Harry followed, Hermione felt as if she was a toy getting tugged around. She didn't know why they were making such a fuss over her being there.  
  
Ginny opened a door to a very small bedroom it had pink carpet and a small daybed in the corner. She did have a white dresser on the other side of the room with a mirror on it. Also tons of junk was piled on the top of it but it was mostly make up and hair products.  
  
She had posters of muggle artists on her ceiling such as Blink 182, No doubt, Good Charlotte, AFI, Britney Spears, a separate poster of Gwen Stefani, Christina Auguilera, Sublime, and a poster of Ryan Philippe. And loads of pictures of celebrities pictures she cut out of magazines filled the walls. You could hardly see any of the walls it was a really cute decorated room.  
  
"I love your room Gin" Hermione said staring at the posters on the Ceiling.  
  
"Yeah it took me a while to decorate it but I like it."  
  
Hermione walked over to the bed and sat down it was so comfy she squealed when she sat down.  
  
"Ooh Ginny your bed is so comfy!" she fell on her back  
  
"I know I got a feather down comforter." She winked at Harry and he just smiled.  
  
Ron slouched down on the floor and so did Harry Ginny sat on the bed next to Hermione and they started talking about summer.  
  
"So um would you be up for a little scheme we have planned tonight?" Ron smiled mischievously.  
  
She sat up and looking at him confused "it depends what is the scheme?"  
  
The three of them started laughing and Hermione was sitting their glaring at each of them.  
  
"Well spill!" Hermione folded her arms on her chest  
  
"Well every Friday for the past 4 weeks we have been doing something to the Malfoy's home, Fred and George have been great help." Ron said his face was bright red from laughing.  
  
"I didn't know you live by Malfoy?"  
  
"We don't but Harry, Fred, George, Ginny and I were out looking for good spots to shoot our spud gun when we found this trail. We knew it had to be there for a reason so we followed it and we lost track of time and three hours later we arrived at a house. A big house we saw a big M on the gate and figured it was Malfoy's then he walked out of his house and ran next door witch is Pansy's home." Ron said in one breath  
  
"What all have you done to his home?"  
  
They all started laughing again and it really irritated her she rolled her eyes and waited for them to stop.  
  
"Well" was all Harry managed to get out he gripped his sides he was laughing so hard.  
  
Hermione didn't find it that funny and didn't understand why they were making it seem that way.  
  
"Well when Malfoy went to pansy's we shot his house with potato's and Lucious came out and started yelling. Narcrissa came out and she too was yelling then Malfoy came home and they blamed him for it so he had to clean it up." Harry said laughing hysterically  
  
"The next week we toilet papered his home and then their sprinkler system came on so it was about ten times harder to clean. Then we wrote fuck you on the grass with oil and of course killed it and then last week we."  
  
"ok I get it" she held up her hand "its amazing you never got caught."  
  
"Well we almost did once so tonight we are going to dress up in black and egg their house. We just got to wait till Fred and George get here with our clothes."  
  
"Tonight we are going tonight? On a six hour walk just to get a fifteen minutes of laughter?" she yelled  
  
"It's a three hour walk Hermione and yes"  
  
She rolled her eyes "I know it's a three hour walk but up and back that's six hours."  
  
"Its not all that bad the three hours go by really fast"  
  
"Ya you really don't notice" Ginny said frantically  
  
Fred and George bolted through the door and yelled "HERMIONE!"  
  
She jumped up and gave them a hug and sat back down on the bed they just stood there holding trash bags filled with clothes.  
  
"So are you coming to egg the Malfoy's with us tonight?"  
  
"I guess"  
  
"Good cause we brought you some clothes too!" They dropped the bags and started handing Hermione and Ginny clothes.  
  
"I bought eighteen cartons of eggs" George said happily  
  
"Eighteen?" Hermione asked  
  
"Ya three for each of us his house is huge so we figured that we would get at least half of his home and just not the door."  
  
"Is his home really that big?" she asked  
  
"O you would think it's a hotel" Ginny replied  
  
Ron stood "well we will let you girls get changed so meet us down stairs in five minutes."  
  
Harry and Ginny hugged and each said "I'll miss you" Hermione was really disgusted 'he is just going to the next room' she thought.  
  
They changed their clothes and they ran down stairs Ginny jumped into Harry's arms and kissed him.  
  
"I think I am going to puke!" Hermione yelled  
  
They just glared at her but turned back to each other and stared into each others eyes. Hermione just stared at her best friends drooling over each other.  
  
"I told you it was disgusting" Ron said entering the room  
  
"I had no idea"  
  
Fred and George came down the stairs in there clothes and Hermione laughed hysterically. They looked hilarious they were so tall and skinny that there black pants were so tight they looked funny. All the boys had turtle necks on and beanies on the top of their heads.  
  
Both girls had tight black pants too but they wore hoodies so they wouldn't get cold. They all grabbed their eggs and were out the front door and out to the trail. They reached the foot of the forest and stopped for a second.  
  
"Girls you get in the middle and we will have two boys on the side of you in case any thing jumps out from the forest, you all have your wands right?" George asked  
  
"Ya" they all said in unison  
  
And they were off down the trail to and anticipating a opportunity they've been wanting to do since their first year. 


	3. Color Blind

(Small reminder I don't own any of these characters)  
  
Punishment  
  
  
  
The three hours went by quicker than Hermione had expected they were standing at the front gate. She was totally baffled by his house it was beautiful they all were right it did look like it was a hotel.  
  
George slid through the gate and Ginny handed him his eggs and Fred followed after him so did Harry and Ron and Ginny. Hermione just stood there staring at his home until they whispered her name and she yelled "what?"  
  
"SSSHH" they all turned to her  
  
She slid through the gate she could hardly see it was too dark to walk Fred dove to the ground (with out breaking his eggs I don't know how he couldn't but anyway.)  
  
"On the ground troops!" He whispered and they all got on the ground crawling  
  
Hermione of course thought that this was ridiculous "I will walk I'll get there faster" then Fred grabbed her food and she fell (still w/ out breaking the eggs)  
  
"NO THEY CANT SEE US IF WERE ON THE GROUND CRAWLING!" he whispered a bit loud.  
  
They all crawled to near the front of the house and then stood up "Hermione Ginny you take that side, Ron Harry you take the middle, and Fred and I will take this side. ON the count of three start throwing ok?"  
  
They all nodded and got into position they pulled their hoodies Over their faces. (Think of what a robber would were that kind of Hoodie.)  
  
"Egg in hand ready ONE TWO" spot lights turned on and they all froze but Fred and George were still determined.  
  
"THREE" they started throwing there cartons at the house.  
  
Three huge ass dogs were released from a gate and started barking and running toward them.  
  
"RUN!" They all darted down for the gate Ginny was screaming hysterically. Ron tripped but got up faster than you could imagine and grabbed Ginny's arm to pull her faster.  
  
The dogs were bighting at their heels and once they reached the gate they jumped on to it clenching on to its bars. One of the dogs got Fred's foot and George was trying to kick it off him when Lucious ran down the hill in a second.  
  
He yelled at the dogs to get away and they all cowardly stopped and ran behind him.  
  
"WELL SHOW YOURSELVES!" They all jumped down from the gate and lifted up their hoods. Lucious was furious and started tapping his foot then he started to laugh.  
  
"You thought that you were so clever and could get away with it well you're not getting out of it you will pay. Follow me" he hissed  
  
The six Gryffindor's followed him up to his home and into his office they all stared at his home as if it were a museum. When they walked into his office he walked to his desk and sat into a big chair they all sat in chairs that sat in front of his desk Narcrissa walked in and stood behind him with her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Where is Draco" he said glaring at them  
  
"In his sleeping chambers" she sneered at him  
  
"Well would you be a dear and GO GET HIM?" he yelled  
  
She turned from him and walked out of the office Lucious grabbed Out a quill and parchment and started writing something.  
  
"I will inform your parents and you will be punished for this not just by them but me as well" They all looked at each other wearily then back up at Lucious who just laughed.  
  
In moments Narcrissa walked in followed by Draco who was in his boxers he had a black eye and a split lip. Hermione's heart started pumping when she saw him but he didn't see them he just sat down in a chair rubbing his head.  
  
"Draco um where is your clothes?" Lucious was miffed  
  
"I was sleeping I never wear clothes when I sleep"  
  
Lucious sat forward in his chair with a grin on his face he intertwined his fingers and spoke:  
  
"I Caught the culprits to the damage to our house" he seemed rather satisfied with him self.  
  
"O you're not still on about that are you? Thats what you wanted to see me about?" Draco was about to get up but Lucious stopped him. He grabbed his arm and twisted it but Draco didn't show any emotion towards him.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE DISRISPECT ME BOY I BROUGHT YOU INTO THIS WORLD AND I CAN DEFINETLY TAKE YOU OUT OF IT!" He was staring into Draco's eyes who didn't flinch at all.  
  
"Sorry father" he mumbled  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Sorry father" he said a bit louder  
  
He threw Draco back in to his chair and sat down back into his desk Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George were scared shitless. They knew the power that he had and the way he treated his family was even scarier to them.  
  
Draco jut sat up and rubbed his arm he still hadn't noticed them in the room.  
  
"Are you even gonna look at who the culprit is?" he hissed  
  
Hermione got really nervous as he turned his head and looked at them a smirk formed on his face and he started laughing he did kind of feel dumb for not noticing them but just kept laughing.  
  
"Well if it isn't my favorite group of people! Man did you guys mess with the wrong family" he kept laughing and Lucious and Narcrissa joined with him.  
  
Hermione observed his face and then his body it was quite nice but there were scars all over it and she now put everything together she now understood why he was such an ass.  
  
Lucious noticed her looking at Draco's body and became furious then she looked at Narcrissa she didn't talk much but she was just as rotten as the men in her life. She then looked back at Draco who was staring at her she blushed and let a small smile form on her face. Draco smiled and then looked up at his parents who were staring at him furiously.  
  
Lucious stood "Draco can I talk to you outside?"  
  
He stood and walked out and Lucious and Narcrissa followed he slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Dads gonna be mad" Ron slouched down in his chair  
  
"Forget dad think about what mom will do to us!"  
  
They heard yelling and all turned their heads toward the door they heard perfectly well what was going on.  
  
"I SAW YOU LOOKING AT THAT MUDBLOOD ARE YOU FUCKING HER TOO? IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU FUCK HALF THE SCHOOL BUT MY GOD HERMIONE GRANGER?" he slapped Draco  
  
Hermione blushed at what he said about him looking at her but then she felt sick inside for what he said to follow it.  
  
"DON'T LOOK AWAY WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU DO YOU HAVE NO RESPECT?" this time he started beating the shit out of him.  
  
"How could they do that?" Ginny asked sobbing  
  
"I don't know" Harry replied while scratching her back.  
  
"AND YOU I KNOW YOU FUCKED THE SALESMAN FROM GERMANY! YOU FILTHY LITTLE BITCH!" he punched her as hard as he could then returned to his office.  
  
He had blood on his hands and walked over to his sink and washed them quickly.  
  
"sometimes I have to put my family in line, God gave me nightmares from hell. Not angels from heaven." He said while returning to his desk.  
  
"They could be angels from heaven if you actually gave them a chance." Harry pointed out  
  
"Potter you should stay in you own business if don't you could get into trouble."  
  
"You just said that about your family and I just pointed it out I'm sorry" Harry regretted saying it  
  
"Ya well my wife's a whore and my son wont get help serve the dark lord so you tell me."  
  
"She wouldn't be a whore if you didn't beat her all the time and showed her love and you should respect Draco on what he WANTS!" Hermione looked pleased With herself for standing up to Lucious.  
  
"Who asked you" An owl flew in and he read it aloud  
  
Lucious,  
  
I am terribly sorry for the damage my children have caused on your home if you would please forgive us and you have our permission to take them for the week. I again apologize.  
  
Sincerely, Arthur Weasley  
  
"A week what are you going to do with us in for a week?" Ginny sobbed  
  
"You will clean my house from head to toe I hope you will enjoy your stay, now follow me and I will show wear you will sleep."  
  
They all stood and followed they past the stairs were Draco and Narcrissa were sitting he was laying back on the stairs holding a ice pack to his eyes. Narcrissa was just sitting with her elbows resting on her knees glaring at them while holding her face.  
  
They walked into the living room and he held out his hand "here" he said "What no rooms we have to sleep in the living room" Harry asked  
  
"Well I thought it would be easier this way then you wouldn't have to worry about getting all your stuff settled in." They looked at the floor and all there Hogwarts trunks were sitting there.  
  
"Well good night you will be woken up at 6 sharp so go to bed now I don't tolerate slackers."  
  
He walked to the stairs and motioned them up and the Malfoy's disappeared.  
  
"WOW what a warming welcome." Fred said gaily they all laughed and laying down on the many couches while falling peacefully asleep. 


	4. I am fine

(small reminder I don't own any of the characters)  
  
How many times?  
  
  
  
They week was passing by quickly the only had to work for 2 more days which they were grateful that it was passing by quickly. The Weasly's didn't take it well and had all the boys grounded including Ginny and Harry. The Grangers however thought that working for the Malfoy's was punishment enough.  
  
Draco was hardly ever there and when he was he didn't insult them which they didn't mind but thought was rather odd. He was still all bruised up and they all did feel sorry for him. He did deserve a beating but one was enough and they all understand his life.  
  
Both of his parents were abusive he has not known what love is or the true meaning of a friend he was all alone.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were washing the floors at the foot of the stairs they were on their hands and knees scrubbing. Draco was sitting in the next room reading something they had the perfect view of him. Ron was talking about something Ginny was pretending to listen and she looked up at Hermione to see if she was paying any attention.  
  
She was staring at Draco she had a bunch of emotions fill her but she felt helpless in this big house all she wanted to do was comfort him and show him love. She got tears in her eyes and looked down at the floor then went back to cleaning.  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to same something but then decided not to she didn't want to start a fight with Ron. She knew that Hermione had feelings for Draco and she wanted to talk to her about it but she knew Hermione to well and knew she wouldn't admit it.  
  
Draco stopped reading and looked at the three figures cleaning his floors he sighed and wished he could be happy and content the way they were with each other. He looked at Hermione, she was beautiful and even he could admit that. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and pieces were falling out.  
  
  
  
She was getting irritated of it so she sat up and pulled it out and ran fingers through her hair when she caught Draco's gaze. She stopped fiddling with her hair and they stared at each other she smiled at him. He looked at the ground not showing any emotion she knew that he was unhappy but she dropped that thought and started putting her hair back up into a bun.  
  
She looked at Ron who was still talking about something Harry, Fred, and George ran down the stairs yelling "LUNCH!" They didn't know that the floor was wet and they tripped.  
  
They all started laughing and were throwing soapy water on each other. Hermione looked at the den at Draco he stood up and walked into the other room she turned and calmed them down and they walked into the kitchen and ate their lunch.  
  
Draco walked into the dining room were his parents were eating he sat down and looked at the food but was not hungry. Lucious was chatting about something to Narcrissa Draco just stared at his mother but didn't speak. Lucious looked at Draco and was thinking about what Hermione had said 'if I let him do what he wanted maybe he would be happy.' But 'then again I shouldn't listen to a filthy little girl.'  
  
"So will you be attending the death eaters meeting tonight?" He asked stirring his soup Draco nodded and he smiled amused with himself.  
  
"I though I could knock some sense into you" Lucious and Narcrissa both started to laugh but Draco didn't find it remotely funny.  
  
"And you did he has the scars to prove it" Narcrissa bellowed Draco just glared at what he called his mother. She soon reminded him of a bird and he smiled inwardly to himself but then looked at his father who was still stirring his soup lightly.  
  
It was getting dizzy and he had to get out of there so he stood up and started walking out the door.  
  
"Excuse me were are you going?"  
  
"OUT!" he yelled while slamming the door  
  
"Narcrissa I am telling you if that boy doesn't start showing respect I don't know what the dark lord will think."  
  
In the kitchen they were eating lunch when the heard Draco yell "OUT" and a door slam but all the boys just Shrugged their shoulders and kept talking. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other Hermione had sorrow in her eyes and Ginny smiled at her but she didn't return the smile.  
  
Hours past and it was almost midnight Lucious started to get angry that Draco was not home the gang was talking quietly in the living room. The front door slammed and Lucious ran down the stairs.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU LEAVE AROUND TWO AND THEN DON'T COME HOME TILL MIDNIGHT!" He pushed Draco  
  
Draco titled his head back and thought 'o god not another fight' Lucious was tapping his foot which Harry thought was a little annoying and a little feminine.  
  
"WELL ANSWER ME BOY! YOU BLEW OFF THE DARK LORD AGAIN AND FOR WHAT? WHERE WERE YOU?"  
  
"I was at Pansy's ok we lost track of time"  
  
"That's no excuse I went to Pansy's at six and she said you had already left and hour before! And you call yourself a Malfoy."  
  
"I don't call myself a Malfoy it's just my blood I am ashamed of the name"  
  
Lucious slapped Draco and again reminded Harry of being a little feminine although he knew that he wasn't but from the foot tapping to the robe and slippers he seemed rather at times.  
  
"Take it back" he hissed  
  
Draco looked up into his fathers eyes and went against his train of thought and said "NO"  
  
He slapped him again "TAKE IT BACK"  
  
"No" against his will it fought back and he knew what was coming but didn't care.  
  
"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO? AND TALKING ILL OF YOUR FAMILY?" "You have made me hate the word Malfoy I used to have pride in that name but you made me lose the will for anything."  
  
Lucious looked away he had his hands on his hips and started tapping his foot again Draco sighed and looked into the living room where they were all staring at him."  
  
"Well lets see you lose the will to serve the dark lord, if you think I am mean you are in for a rude awakening" with that he turned up The stairs and Draco followed.  
  
"I wouldn't be able to live hear" Ron said hesitantly  
  
They all turned and looked at him "me either its to much for me to even watch" Ginny spat out while gazing at the fire.  
  
Hermione was still staring at the stairs 'I should go talk to him' she thought "I have to go to the bathroom" she said as she stood up and walked to the stairs. She reached the third floor where she would have gone if she were to go to the bathroom but saying she didn't she kept walking up to the stairs to the fourth floor.  
  
She had no clue where his bedroom was she was about to give up when she heard loud music she walked to the front of the door and froze still. 'should I knock? No he wouldn't hear I guess just walk in?" She opened the door and slowly walked in.  
  
He was laying on his bed in his boxers staring at the ceiling 'how could he think with such loud music?' she walked over to the bed with the words of the song ringing in her ears.  
  
"How many times will I ask my self why? How many times? how many times will I ask my self why? How many time will I cry?" (Insane clown posse how many times)  
  
He noticed someone in his room and he sat up but it wasn't who he expected he leaned over and turned the music down and turned back to her but didn't say anything.  
  
She was standing inches from him he leaned back on to his hands and waited for her to say something. She straddled on top of him and put her hand up to his lip and caressed it softly. She moved her hand up to his eye and brushed her finger lightly acrossed it. She couldn't believe she got the courage to actually touch him she touched Harry and Ron but that was different. A smile crept on his face a true smile not his usual smirk but a smile and he had one that couldn't wash away. He suddenly realized what was going and grabbed her hands and looked at her with confusion.  
  
"It's ok I wont tell anyone you smiled" she said warmly  
  
"What do you want Granger?"  
  
"You" she sat up and started unbuttoning her shirt he eyed her curiously when she got to the last one she slowly took it off revealing skin that has never been seen by anyone but her.  
  
He licked his lips and then looked at her chest she was wearing a pink lacey bra her boobs weren't too big but not too small. She was so nervous but didn't show it her heart was pounding and she thinking of what to do next.  
  
She leaned down and pressed her lips to his and he opened his mouth and darted his tongue in her mouth. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer to him she felt his hard penis under her and she smiled but scared cause she never seen one.  
  
He pulled on her hips and grinded them against him and she moaned she couldn't help it she felt a tingling sensation run through her. He did obviously no what he was doing and their breaths became harder as he flipped on top of her. He put his hands on her hips and started grinding against her and he started sucking on her neck she was in heaven she liked the feeling he was giving her but he soon stopped and got off her.  
  
"What?" she looked kinda like a slut she had no shirt on and short shorts that were unbuttoned with her legs spred open.  
  
"I cant do this with you" he was standing at the foot of the bed  
  
"O yeah I forgot I am not good enough" she stood and started buttoning up her shorts.  
  
"No that not it I would love to do anything with you but you don't want to with me."  
  
"But I do Draco I want to show you love"  
  
"Don't say that you don't you would regret it more than anything"  
  
"The only thing I would regret is walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my life (I got that from dirty dancing) I feel sorry for you and I like you a lot and I want to show what it is like to have someone love you and I want you to take me." She put her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Don't feel sorry for me I deserve nothing from you" he pushed her hands away.  
  
"Stop it ok I watch you all week and I see how unhappy you are and now I understand and I am not scared for my feelings for you." She picked up her shirt on put it on and started buttoning it.  
  
"I do know what it is like for someone to love me."  
  
"oh yeah from who don't say it"  
  
"Pansy" she turned her head  
  
"O really being fuck buddies really shows emotions doesn't it? I bet you two don't even look or kiss each other when you have sex I mean if you can even call it that you fuck her and then you leave don't you? I know for a fact you weren't with her all day"  
  
"She really does car for me if she didn't why would she stick around?" he said leaning against his bed.  
  
"She sticks around for the same reason you do just to get free sex when your horny its called an infatuation."  
  
He shook his head "get out"  
  
"At least I tried" she turned and grabbed the knob of the door then turned back "I am sorry but you need to learn to let people in."  
  
"That just gets people hurt."  
  
"You should try it you'd be surprised" she walked out  
  
He layed on his stomach and buried his face in the pillows she was right and he knew it but he didn't want to let it in.  
  
The next day went by fast and as soon as they knew it they were back at the burrow for one last night of freedom of course they got a long lecture on what they did but it passed and soon they would be boarding the Hogwarts express. 


	5. THe first fight

I don't own the characters. Except for the new people I introduce! I also am tired of seeing Crabbe and Goyle really dumb even though they are suppose to be. But I made them a little better. And I didn't make Hermione and Draco head boy and girl that got a little old but Hermione is head girl. I also did a lot of changing so Enjoy!  
  
The first night back  
  
Hermione woke in the early morning everyone was still sleeping so she decided to get all her stuff ready and take a shower. She let the hot water pound on her sore back from bending over and scrubbing floors from the previous week. She picked up her shaver and shaved her legs while singing a song that she heard a few times on the radio.  
  
(Days of the Phoenix by AFI)  
  
'I remember when I was told a story of crushed velvet candle wax and dried up flowers the figure on the bed all dressed up in roses calling beckoning to sleep offering a dream words were as mystical as purring animals the circle of rage the ghost on the stage appeared times were so tangible ill never let them go ghost stories handed down reached secret tunnels below no one can see me oh! I fell into yesterday oh! Our dreams seemed not far away I want to, I want to, I want to stay oh! I fell into fantasy'  
  
"ooohhh" she heard Ron imitate her  
  
"oh shut up" she said a little annoyed  
  
Ron's laugh faded as she washed her hair she was thinking about everything that has happened to her at hogwarts. This definitely will be the best year yet to come. As she finished getting ready she ran down the stairs.  
  
"I liked the singing doll face" Ron smiled  
  
"thank you peaches!" she laughed and sat down  
  
"You do have a lovely voice dear" Mrs. Weasly said warmly  
  
"well thank you" she replied graciacly  
  
"do you want some breakfast?" said Mrs. Weasly  
  
"um no thank you I'm not that hungry" said Hermione  
  
"are you sure?" she asked  
  
"Ya I just am so nervous that I'm not that hungry but I'm sure Ron will eat my share!" she smiled at him  
  
"are you calling me fat?" Ron said sarcastically  
  
"maybe" she stuck her nose up in the air  
  
"ewe god" Ron gritted his teeth and shook his head  
  
"MORNING EVERYONE!" Mr. Weasly yelled  
  
"morning" everyone said in unison  
  
"We have to go its 10:45" he said walking into the living room  
  
"OH is it already that late?" said Mrs. Weasly  
  
"Yes let's go!"  
  
"come on lets go shoo, shoo, shoo!" She pushed everyone out "don't want to be late!"  
  
They drove to kings cross were they walked on to platform 9 ¾ and boarded the Hogwarts express. They sat in their usual compartment Hermione sat by the window watching students greet their friends. She spotted Draco and Pansy arguing and walking towards the train.  
  
"You are such a bitch!" He yelled at her  
  
"Fuck you Draco it wasn't my fault"  
  
"No fucking the whole town isn't your fault. let me hear you say that they made you!" He stood inches from her face  
  
"PANSY, DRACO!" they heard a girl named Ursula scream she was one of pansy's best friends.  
  
"URSULA, BLAISE" Pansy screamed while running up to her friend and giving her a hug.  
  
"Hey jackass" Blaise shook Draco's hand  
  
"Fuck you asswipe!" they laughed  
  
"where are Crabbe, Goyle, Jamie, and Kelsey?" Blaise asked  
  
"I was just going to ask you that" said pansy  
  
no sooner than they spoke the four Sleytherins ran up to them. All the girls hugged and the boys shook hands. These eight teenagers were the most popular students in Hogwarts. Everyone wanted them and every one wanted to be them. Except for a few Gryffindors.  
  
Ursula had blue eyes and short blonde hair with the perfect body. Jamie was really small and petite with brown eyes and hair. Amy was tall with the perfect legs but a chunky tummy brown hair, blue eyes.  
  
In the Gryffindor compartment Ron and Harry were arguing over something to do with quidditch.  
  
"I need to go walk" Hermione stood  
  
"I'll go with you" Ron jumped to her side  
  
"No I need to find out who head boy is" she slammed the door in his face  
  
She walked down to the compartment that said HEAD STUDENTS on it and walked in. Head boy was Chase Draper a Ravenclaw that she used to be friends with.  
  
"I should have known" he said with a shit eating grin on his face  
  
"I never would have guessed" she taunted  
  
"Oh don't be so full of yourself" he winked at her  
  
"You know me!" she sat down  
  
"how are you I haven't talked to you since 5th year!" he asked  
  
"I know has it been that long?" she said  
  
"yes" he nodded his head "why did we stop being friends?" she said  
  
"well I became friends with Draco and his gang and Harry and Ron wouldn't even here of being my friend any more!" he stated  
  
"is that really why?" she never knew the real reason why  
  
"yep but enough about them how are things in the life of Hermione Granger?"  
  
"ok still really boring but are you still with Mckell?" she pointed at him  
  
"Yep two years now!" he showed his perfectly white teeth  
  
"that's cool!" she smiled  
  
"she is the fucking one" he said  
  
"well I hate to be a bitch but I have to go tell Harry and Ron who head boy is you know they worry!" she stood and shook his hand he grabbed her hand tight and said:  
  
"we will catch up at school k you were always special to me"  
  
"ok" she walked out of the compartment and bumped into Mckell  
  
"Hermione" she squealed  
  
"Mckell!"  
  
They gave each other hugs.  
  
"God its been awhile" said Mckell  
  
"I know I just talked to Chase!" she pointed at the door  
  
"You're the head girl!" she grabbed Hermione's shoulders  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good if you weren't I was gonna kick some ass!" she punched her hand into her palm "we'll become best friends ill be in your room all the time"  
  
"cool" Hermione smiled  
  
"HEY BITCH!" they turned and saw Pansy walking towards them "HEY SLUT" Mckell yelled at Pansy and she walked up and they hugged  
  
"Hey thanks for writing to me this summer" Mckell looked pissed  
  
"Sorry me and Draco just got caught up in a lot of things"  
  
"Now they are a cute couple aren't they?" Mckell asked Hermione while Pansy squinted her eyes at her.  
  
"Yep" Pansy kept glaring at her until Mckell started talking  
  
"So Chase is head boy now you know what that means!" Mckell licked her lips  
  
"O and you call me a slut" Pansy placed her hands on her hips  
  
"Hey I only fuck one person not 50" said Mckell Hermione felt a little out of the picture  
  
"I just happen to like sex ok" replied Pansy  
  
"Ya whatever you say" Mckell shook her head  
  
"What about you Granger what do you think about sex?" pansy asked bitchy  
  
"I wouldn't know" she felt immature  
  
Pansy started laughing "hey shut the fuck up at least she has morals" Mckell stuck up for her.  
  
"Ya I'm sure but don't worry Hermione you will eventually do it, no but wait you are married to your books it wouldn't happen so get used to masturbating." She laughed  
  
"Hey shut the fuck up" Mckell yelled again  
  
"NO" Pansy screamed  
  
"I should go Harry and Ron are waiting" Hermione brushed past them  
  
"ooohhh wouldn't want to keep them waiting" Pansy sneered  
  
"Pansy shut up" Mckell said coolly  
  
Hermione felt stupid when she sneered at her in Diagon alley she stood up for herself. She lost balance and fell good thing Draco wasn't there.  
  
She opened the door looking at a very annoyed Ron  
  
"who is head boy?" he snapped  
  
"Chase Draper" she sat next to him  
  
"He is really cool" said Harry  
  
"He is friends with Malfoy what's so cool about him?" Ron asked  
  
"Ron just become he became friends with Malfoy you turned your back on him?" Said Hermione  
  
"Yes" he hissed  
  
"Why?" she hissed back  
  
"because" he yelled  
  
"o good answer" she winked at him  
  
"Oh stuff it" he sat back and crossed his arms and stared out the window  
  
"Are we pouting?" she pouted her lips  
  
"NO" he spat  
  
"ohh aren't we onry" she sat back  
  
"no" she Harry and Ginny laughed  
  
"OH SHUT UP"  
  
In the Sleytherin compartment Draco and Blaise were in a deep conversation.  
  
"So what really happened to you that night of the Death eater meeting?" Blaise asked  
  
"take a wild guess?"  
  
"Pansy" Blaise rolled his eyes  
  
"We had a little encounter" Draco sat back this was gonna take awhile  
  
"Really with?" he asked  
  
"Troy Tompkins" Draco sneered  
  
"Troy fucking Tompkins" Blaise yelled  
  
Draco laughed "you knew him?"  
  
"Knew him, we have been enemies since we were kids"  
  
"not any more" he smiled devilishly  
  
"what are you saying?" Blaise asked wearily as Draco pulled out a hand knife  
  
"Holy shit that Troy's" he snatched it from Draco  
  
"not anymore" he smirked  
  
"you didn't?" He looked up from the knife  
  
"Its not like I entended on it" he tried to look innocent  
  
"What happened" he half yelled  
  
"So I go to Pansy's and we fuck then she tells me that she pitied me that's why she still fucks me. Then she tells me that she is cheating on me with some guy named Troy. I flip out this is the second fucking time this has happened. And then guess who shows up." Draco seethed  
  
"Troy" Blaise answered  
  
"I honestly couldn't believe this would happen again but then again she is a manipulative little bitch." He looked out the window  
  
Blaise sat forward "so Troy comes over and what happened?"  
  
"He asked me who the fuck I was and I say that doesn't matter who the fuck are you? he says I'm pansy's boyfriend then I say well you missed quite the little show I just fucked her then he punches me so I punch him." He leaned forward punching his hand into his fist.  
  
"Then he tackles me into Pansy's dresser and pulls out this knife and stabs me. I punched him in the stomach and grabbed his ears and slammed his head into my knee." Blaise was laughing and getting into the story  
  
"He falls I grab his knife and stabbed him till he was dead. Pansy screams and throws herself on his body I grabbed her wand and healed myself. She comes up to me but I slapped her and then I say help me burry his body. I forced her to do it and since then all we have been doing is arguing."  
  
"fuck me" that's all Blaise could say  
  
"Ya it was pretty pathetic" he let out a breath of exasgtion  
  
"What did your dad say" he asked  
  
"At first he was pissed but then he was pleased and he took me to Voldemort and we had our own private little ceremony."  
  
"You mean you're a?" Blaise didn't even finish  
  
"Yes but if that's what I have to do to please my father than I will" he looked out the window  
  
"Draco you hate your dad" Goyle cut in  
  
"My father is a war I will never win so I might as well let him get what he wants." He looked at all of them  
  
Pansy slid through the door at that instant  
  
"What?" she snapped  
  
"Did I say anything?" Draco snapped back  
  
"You gave that look"  
  
"where were you Pans?" asked Ursula  
  
"No where" she smiled devilishly  
  
"So we are all death eaters" Blaise smiled  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes  
  
"Let's make this the best year" said Crabbe  
  
"What can we do that we haven't done?" Pansy asked irritably  
  
"Rule the school" Ursula laughed  
  
In an hour or so they reached the school and were attending the same feast and sorting ceremony. During the middle of the feast Professor Mcgonagol tapped her cup.  
  
"Can I have your attention please?" The students turned from their seats and looked up at Professor Dumbledore  
  
"Would the head students come up to the front please?"  
  
Hermione and Chase walked up to the front of the hall as the students around them clapped.  
  
"These will be your head students for the following year Miss Hermione Granger and Mister Chase Draper." The crowd cheered  
  
"Head" Goyle spat as Draco, Blaise, and Crabbe laughed.  
  
"That wasn't funny" Pansy yelled  
  
"Would Filch escort them to their rooms please?" he held out a hand  
  
Filch nodded and Hermione and Chase walked down to him  
  
"Looks like we know where to get head when we need it" Chase cracked  
  
They all laughed except for Pansy  
  
"Its not that funny!" she rolled her eyes  
  
Chase and Hermione followed Filch down a corridor they had never seen before. About five minuets later they reached the portrait of the Starry Night.  
  
"What would you like your password to be?" Filch drawled  
  
"A smoke and a pancake?" Chase suggested  
  
Hermione and Filch looked at him questionably  
  
"I watched Austin Powers Goldmember at Mckells this summer" he shrugged  
  
Hermione laughed and Filch just rolled his eyes as he recited the words and the portrait swung open.  
  
The Common room had white carpet and walls with blue and red drapes flowing down them. It had a huge ass fire place with Two feather down chairs and one couch seated in front of it. On the other side of the room it had two desks with a book shelf sitting on either sides of them. In the front of them was two stone curving staircases. Hermione squealed and ran up the right staircase.  
  
At the top of the stair case led to three rooms to the left was Chase's room. In the middle was the bathroom and to the right was Hermione's. If you turned around it over looked the common room. She laughed in excitement and ran into her room her stuff was already there. In the middle of the room was a queen size feather down bed. With see through red drapes covering it. (I really want to make everything comfy)  
  
The carpet was white and had a red rug lying nicely on the floor. On each side of the bed was a book shelf. To the left was a big walk in closet and to the right of course was the bathroom. But also to the left it had a balcony to the left of the balcony sat her desk. She ran and opened the balcony it had a little comfy table with chairs. And along the rim of the balcony was a built in bench thing. She smiled and decided to check out the bathroom.  
  
She grabbed her make up bag along with her toothbrush, Shampoo, Conditioner, and a bag with her shaver and soaps. The floors were marble including the shower. The sink was white as was the JET tub. She placed all her things around the bathroom and ran back into her room. She got into a tank top and boxers and slid her hair up in a bun and ran out to the balcony. She sat on the bench thing and overlook the Hogwarts grounds. She smiled and looked up at the moon.  
  
"Hermione Granger you have it all!" she whispered to herslef 


	6. No poetic Device

I don't own the characters. Except for the new people I introduce. Please read the poems it helps with what Draco is feeling.  
  
Salt for your wounds  
The next day Hermione woke early and was ready and out of the common room by 8:30. She was the first person in the great hall. She read through her schedule and checked through her bag at least 5 times.  
  
Soon kids started filling the room none of which seemed the least bit thrilled with it being the first day. Ron and Harry soon came in and slouched on either side of her.  
  
"OOOHH it's already the first day of school and they paired us up with Sleytherins." Ron wined  
  
"O Ron it's not honestly that bad" Hermione said cheerfully  
  
"I never understood why you always were so excited about school." He said  
  
She glared at him  
  
"Well honestly Hermione what is the thrill of it? We sit on our asses while they babysit us for god knows how long and"  
  
"Your crusin for a brusin" she teased as she held her fist up to his face  
  
"Oh you wanna fight?" he taunted  
  
"Step up to this pussy" she smiled in satisfaction  
  
"You step up to this" he flexed his muscles  
  
"O aren't we cocky?" she corked an eyebrow  
  
"I'm not as full of myself as you are" he squinted his eyes  
  
"Well if you were me you would be too!" she turned to her food  
  
"No I wouldn't what do you have that I don't got?" He folded his arms  
  
"Brains and a pair of tits!" She smiled wickedly  
  
"Tits what tits I don't see any tits?" He looked at her chest  
  
She punched him really hard in the arm  
  
"Hey you have got a pretty good arm" he said as he rubbed his shoulder  
  
"Now let's see you step up" she looked pleased with herself  
  
"You just wait" he turned to his food  
  
~  
  
Their first class was Transfigurations with the Sleytherins. Hermione sat in her usual seat by Susan Bones. Ron and Harry sat in the front like usual. Mcgonagol quickly ran in from the back holding a bunch of papers.  
  
"Sorry I'm late I had to get a few things, well welcome to your last and final year here at Hogwarts! I will miss teaching all of you, you all are very brilliant and will be going places in your lives" she said  
  
"Now this year I will have you do something a little different, everyday when you get to class you will write a poem on your feelings. I will pick three students each day to read their poems. You at least have to read three of your poems this year!" she smiled at them  
  
"After three students have presented their poems I will call each of you up one by one and give you a name of a book I want you to research and present to the class." She hesitated for a moment  
  
"I know this subject has nothing to do with transfigurations but, I think it is a fun subject to read and write about so everyone get out a quill and parchment and begin you have 30 minuets." She sat down at her desk and started writing.  
  
Everyone looked around for a moment then began writing  
  
~  
  
"Time is up do I have any volunteers?" she asked  
  
No one did anything, Hermione looked around and then raised her hand.  
  
"AH Miss Granger!" she held up her hands  
  
Hermione walked to the front of the class and spoke: "My poem is called Cruz" she cleared her throat  
  
(All the poems I got from songs I know that they are not poems but just pretend. I am not talented to write any good poems. Hermione's poem is Christina A. song Cruz)  
  
"I'm leaving today livin it, leaving it to change slowly drifting into a peaceful breeze tongue tied and twisted are all my memories celebrating a fantasy come true packing all my bags I'm finally on the move as I'm driving I'm captured by the view so much beauty the rode becomes my muse the heat is rising and my hand surfs through the wind cool, calm, collected is the child that lies within but some how I miss it, I think I really miss it one day I turn up the radio and feel like I never felt before turn down the memories of yesteryears and broken dreams I bring finally free slowly drifting into a peaceful breeze I'm leaving today livin it, leaving it to change but somehow I'll miss it I really think I'll miss it one day"  
  
"Very nice Miss Granger next?"  
  
No one did anything  
  
"If no one volunteers I will pick someone!" she held her hands together  
  
Draco raised his hand  
  
"Thank you Mr. Malfoy" she smiled and he nodded  
  
"My poem is called no poetic device" (AFI)  
  
"I've been dreaming I was lucid I was dreaming blood was seeping from my pores who'd believe that it was all my own decision? cracked faces and medicated smiles set fire on my home before I turned and walked back in for even needle open my chest and insert ten pins I just anticipate what awaits when I awake..break" He paused and looked at the class I die in my daydreams the gardens have all been overgrown I pushed my hand through the thorns to crush the final rose a deadly secret I only suffer to know I can't eradicate what awaits when I awake.break I die in my daydreams" he looked at the professor  
  
"That was interesting Mr. Malfoy and one more please?"  
  
He walked back to his desk and Pansy raised her hand  
  
"Yes Miss Parkinson"  
  
She walked to the front of the class and read  
  
"My poem is called strength to the wounding" (AFI)  
  
"Through our bleeding we are one! through the darkness breaks the light through the light unending pain deify the wretched ones, till darkness comes again"  
  
"Thank you miss Parkinson" she twisted her face funny  
  
She sat at her desk and took out some papers "Thank you for those who read now I will call you up one by one and tell you your assignment now Miss Granger come here please" she said  
  
Hermione walked up to the professors desk "yes?"  
  
"I want you to read Mcbeth by William Shakespeare"  
  
"Yes professor" she smiled  
  
"thank you, Draco Malfoy"  
  
He walked up to the front "yes?"  
  
"I want you to read Romeo and Juliet" she looked up at him from the rim of her glasses  
  
"Sure thing Professor" he nodded  
  
"O and Mr. Malfoy" she called  
  
"Yes?" he asked  
  
"Have you gone to the nurse about your bruises and cuts?" she whispered  
  
"No" he replied  
  
"You might want to she can heal you up" she winked  
  
"I'll be fine" he turned away  
  
Mcgonagol stared for a moment and then looked at Hermione who was looking with full concern. She smiled and Hermione smiled back.  
  
She called the rest of the class up and gave them books to read and soon the class was over. Next they had potions with Ravenclaw and then it was lunch.  
  
"God this day is never going to end" Ron whined  
  
"I am having a wonderful time myself" Hermione said  
  
"Hey Hermione?" Lavender called out  
  
"Yes?" she asked  
  
"After classes can me, Parvati, and Ginny come up to your room?" all three girls stared at her.  
  
"Yes, that would be terrific!" she said  
  
"cool" they said in unison  
  
~  
  
Draco stared down at his soup as he stirred it.  
  
"What's eating you?" Blaise nudged him  
  
"Nothing?" he shook his head  
  
"Well we want to throw a party on Friday" said Blaise  
  
"You can't in the Sleytherin common room Snape will shit bricks" said Draco  
  
"That's why I thought you could ask Chase if we could throw it in his room" he said  
  
"Why can't you?" he looked up from his soup  
  
"'Cause your better friends with him" he pushed him  
  
"I'll see what I can do?" he said in a low toned voice  
  
"Have you checked out the new chick in Hufflpuff?" he had food in his mouth.  
  
"Nope" he kept stirring  
  
"OH she is so fucking fine!" said Blaise  
  
"that's nice" Draco wasn't interested  
  
"Ursula caught me looking at her, she was pissed" he nodded towards her  
  
"Is that why she isn't sitting on you?" Draco drawled  
  
"Ya apparently her and Pansy are pretty much gonna start ignoring us and go for other guys" he said  
  
"I really could care less, Pansy has done it before so" Draco shrugged his shoulders  
  
"Well I am not gonna tolerate it with Ursula" Blaise half yelled  
  
"Get used to it" Draco patted his back then stood and left the great hall  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with him?" he asked Goyle  
  
"I don't know, he seemed fine to me" he shoved food into his mouth  
  
"like you would notice" he sneered  
  
~  
  
Hermione's classes went by faster than she liked and soon she was walking her friends to her room. They were talking about boys but Hermione wasn't paying much attention. They turned a corner and she ran right into Draco.  
  
"O sorry" she bent over and picked up her books  
  
"its fine" he leaned down and helped her  
  
She looked up at him and smiled "thank you"  
  
"Don't mention it" he stood  
  
"Hey Parvati" he nodded  
  
"Hey" she smiled, he smiled back at her  
  
"What are you doing right now?" Parvati slouched to one side trying to look cute  
  
"Going down to my room" he put his hands in his pockets  
  
Hermione just stared at him "were going to Hermione's room" Lavender cut in and he looked at Hermione her cheeks went pink.  
  
"Is chase there? I need to talk to him" he asked  
  
She just stared at him  
  
"Hello?" he leaned his head to one side and looked in her eyes  
  
She shook out of her trance "oh.. I don't know"  
  
He smiled "well see you ladies later" and he walked past them  
  
Hermione watched him for a moment "hey come on" Ginny grabbed her arm and they walked up to her room. They all took off their Gryffindor robes and jackets and was just wearing their skirts and with button up shirts.  
  
"So did you check out Blaise this morning?" Lavender giggled  
  
"Yes" Parvati bellowed  
  
Hermione put her hair up in a bun and sat on the end of her bed.  
  
"Well Ginny tell us about you and Harry this summer" Lavender pushed her shoulder  
  
"Did you guys do anything" Parvati  
  
"What do you mean?" She put on an innocent face  
  
"You little slut" Lavender threw a pillow at her  
  
She spat it away and threw one back at her  
  
"Well it looks like Hermione's the only virgin!" Parvati laughed  
  
"Shut up ok" she looked at her nails  
  
"Are you ever gonna do anything?" Lavender asked  
  
"Yes" she looked up at them  
  
"You are!" they all said in unison  
  
"Why is it such a big deal if I do it?" she looked back at her nails  
  
"Because Hermione you are the most untouchable girl at school" Ginny explained  
  
"What?" She hissed  
  
"Look Herm do you ever wonder why every guy wants you?" Lavender asked  
  
"Guys want me?" she said  
  
Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati looked at each other.  
  
"Yes they do" Ginny said in a matter of fact tone  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows at her "oh"  
  
"Well I think Hermione has a little crush on someone.someone she just ran into" said Parvati  
  
"No I don't" she gave them a glare  
  
"Oh sorry I couldn't help but notice you staring at him" she looked pleased  
  
"No I wasn't" she snapped  
  
"Ya you were Herm" Ginny laughed  
  
Hermione looked at her nails and blushed  
  
"Oh my god you do!" Parvati practically yelled  
  
"Don't say anything please Harry and Ron would flip" she pleaded  
  
"We won't" Lavender said  
  
"This is fun" she said  
  
"What to finally hang out with the girls" Lavender teased  
  
"Ya actually as a matter of fact" she grinned  
  
"So Draco Malfoy huh!" Ginny pushed Hermione  
  
"He's so cute" she looked down  
  
"You're telling me" Parvati said  
  
"What was he like?" Hermione asked  
  
"You mean in bed?" she said  
  
"Yes" she grinned  
  
She pretended to yawn and then she giggled "No I'm just kidding he is really good"  
  
"Really?" she asked  
  
"Yes, he really knows how to HIT the spot" she blew out a deep breath  
  
"He is a good kisser too" Lavender added  
  
"You've kissed him?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yes we dated in 5th year for a month" she nodded  
  
"So you did more than kiss huh" she giggled  
  
"Maybe" she laughed  
  
~  
  
They stayed in her room for a couple more hours and then left. Hermione was doing her homework down in the common room and someone knocked on the portrait. She looked up at the portrait for moment and then walked over to open it.  
  
She opened the door and Draco was standing in a blue button up shirt with a white shirt under and dark blue jeans. He hair wasn't pulled back but down in his face and he was wearing Hugo cologne.  
  
He was standing with his hands in his pockets "is Chase here?" he asked  
  
"Yes come in" she opened the portrait and held out her hand.  
  
He walked in and looked around "nice room" he looked at her and smiled  
  
"I'll go get Chase" she ran up the steps to his room.  
  
He seated himself on the couch  
  
Chase came down "hey what's up?"  
  
Draco stood and shook his hand "not much"  
  
Hermione ran into the bathroom to take a quick look at her self. She was brushing through her hair when she heard a call from down stairs.  
  
"Hermione" Chase yelled  
  
"Yes" she called  
  
"Would you come here for a second?"  
  
She ran down the stairs and stopped at the foot of them "yes?" she tried to look casual  
  
"Come here I need to ask you something" he patted the seat next to him  
  
She timidly walked over to him and sat. She didn't rest back but sat straight wiping her hands on her skirt to get the sweat off of them.  
  
"Well, would you mind if we had a party here on Friday?" he asked  
  
She stared at him for a moment "yes I guess" she didn't sound enthusiastic.  
  
"If you don't want to that is fine" he said  
  
"No it's fine as long as no one goes in my room" she started looking at her nails  
  
"Maybe we'll throw it somewhere else" Draco stood  
  
"NO" she yelled  
  
Chase and Draco just stared at her "it is fine I don't mind"  
  
"I don't think it would be right sorry I asked, there will be alcohol and people are going to be having sex every where I just don't think it would be wise here." He said  
  
"Are you sure?" Chase asked  
  
"Yes it was Blaise's idea I won't even be there so if he wants to throw it he will have to get the balls to ask you" he rubbed his neck  
  
"Why the hell won't you be there? Draco Malfoy pass up a party and booze and free sex what the hell is wrong with you?" he half yelled  
  
"I really need to focus on school and my future parties will always be there just to make my life go down the drain." He shrugged his shoulders  
  
"Lucius?" he asked  
  
Draco laughed and nodded his head  
  
"If I didn't go to all those parties and didn't sluff so much I probably would have been head boy." He smirked  
  
"Ya right you're dumber than a door nail" he snapped back  
  
"Fuck you" he laughed  
  
Hermione just kind of sat there and stared at them "well that's all then Hermione" chase said.  
  
She kept looking at Draco "Hermione" Chase repeated  
  
She looked up at him "what?"  
  
"That is all" he replied  
  
"Oh sorry" she stood and walked to the stairs  
  
"Well I better go, bye Hermione, see ya Chase" he nodded and walked to the portrait.  
  
"Bye" she stopped and stared at him leave. He turned and looked at her and flinched his eyebrows and then left.  
  
She smiled and ran up the steps.  
  
~  
  
The next morning Hermione was the first student in the great hall again. She wasn't really all that hungry so she decided to go on a walk around the school. She walked past a couple holding hands and laughing. She wished that she had a boyfriend.  
  
"You're pathetic Hermione Granger" she said to herself.  
  
~  
  
The next month went by very quickly and it was almost Halloween time. Hermione and Chase had meetings nearly every night. They wanted to through a Karaoke contest on that Friday for the first social event. They talked it over with Dumbledore and as soon as they got his approval started posting up fliers around school.  
  
While she was posting one up someone whistled at her and she immediately turned. It was Blaise and Draco.  
  
"Not bad Granger" Blaise said while checking her up and down  
  
"What do you want?" she snapped  
  
"Nothing, karaoke contest aye?" he rubbed his chin and walked closer to the poster pushing her out of the way.  
  
"Watch it" she yelled  
  
Draco watched her "what?" she raised an eyebrow  
  
He smirked and shook his head "we may have to make an appearance to this" Blaise said  
  
Draco looked at him "why?"  
  
"Dude a karaoke contest!" he yelled in excitement  
  
Draco rolled his eyes "you'll be at a party"  
  
"After I attend to this, well it was good seeing you" he said  
  
"You too" she replied  
  
Draco nodded his head and walked past she watched them until they faded and then started putting up more posters. The rest of the day was dull and she barely made it through dinner without a million questions about the karaoke contest. 


	7. Illusions

(Just to warn it has some suicide attempts and sexual thing so just warning.)  
  
It was Friday and the contest was only an hour away. Hermione was in the great hall setting everything up. She hurried out of there fast and went to go get pretty before the whole thing started. She ran to her room and took a shower and then got into some cute clothes.  
  
She wore a tight zip up jean jacket leaving it a little unzipped for the imagination, it exposed the bottom half of her tan tummy. For bottoms she wore a white cotton skirt that hung to her ankles. She had a silver anklet with an H hanging on it, and wore some tan soda shoes that had no back. (I was trying to explain those shoes that have the fuzzy stuff inside of them and have a little bit of a heel if you know what I'm talking about) And of course she couldn't forget the perfume, which she wore Ralph Lauren!  
  
Her hair was three pronged and was poofed at the top of it giving it some volume (if anyone has seen crossroads with Britney Spears it's the hair do that she has when she was singing I love rock and roll at that karaoke bar). And for her makeup she wore the tan eye shadow and the black eyeliner and some clear sparkly lip gloss.  
  
She smiled reassuringly at herself and then left. Chase and Mckell were heading out the door as well.  
  
"Hey Hermione you look great, I'm jealous" Mckell pouted her lips sarcastically for all she wore was a white shirt and some jeans with a brown belt and shoes and her hair was in a braid.  
  
"O shush you look pretty" she put an arm around her while they walked out of the portrait.  
  
"Hey don't stand near me people will think I am really ugly so I think I will just put Pansy or Millicent between us so people will say hey Pansy is the ugly one!" she pushed Hermione away.  
  
"Shut up you won't have to do that" she reddened a little bit.  
  
"I don't want any one looking at you anyway" Chase cut in while putting his arm around her.  
  
"O so you're calling me ugly" she looked forward  
  
"Nope you're beautiful but I am the only one who should be looking" he said  
  
"And what if someone does?" she smiled to herself  
  
"Then they will end in the hospital wing" he laughed sarcastically  
  
Hermione shook her head and opened the doors of the great hall. No one was there yet which was good they still had a little decorating to do. They pushed all of the tables to the sides and put a small stage with the karaoke and the television on it. They hung things around the room making it really decorated. Hermione was starting to get worried that no one would show but soon the doors opened and kids started coming in.  
  
The hall was filled with nearly the whole school so Chase decided to start it. He walked up on stage and everyone started cheering.  
  
"Welcome everyone and thanks for coming but I think we should start this little shin dig so let the games begin!" he said into the microphone and then walked off the stage as Pansy and Ursula walked on.  
  
The wore some tight black pants and both had loose halter tops on and their hair both was in high ponytails.  
  
"Hey everyone we will be singing how many licks by Lil Kim"  
  
Pansy sang first "I've been a lot of places seen a lot of faces a hell I even fucked with different races."  
  
They actually had pretty good voices and they could really dance dirty. All the guys were cheering and whistling most of the girls were either jealous or disgusted. Draco and Blaise looked at each other and then laughed.  
  
"Their just whores" Draco said while laughing  
  
"Not Ursula I still like her so watch what you fucking say" he stopped laughing and said in a serious tone then looked back up at her shaking her stuff.  
  
Draco stared at him and then shook his head "whatever"  
  
"What I can't like her anymore? So now that you're over Pansy it means that we all have to drop our shit because you both do?" He spat  
  
"No calm the fuck down sorry I even said anything" he pushed through people trying to get away from Blaise.  
  
Blaise sneered in his direction and then ran to the side of the stage that Ursula was walking off of.  
  
"That was great baby" he smiled and kissed her cheek  
  
"Didn't I dump your ass a month ago?" she yelled while pushing him away  
  
Some 1st years got on stage and were singing some rap song.  
  
He looked up at the stage and then whispered "I thought you said to wait awhile and I've waited long enough" he grabbed her tummy  
  
"Stop it Blaise I don't fucking want you" she said and looked him up and down.  
  
"Why are you being such a bitch?" he yelled  
  
"I'm not your just not seeing it from my point of view" she hissed and walked away  
  
"OOOHHH" Pansy said while covering her mouth "looks like your ancient history" she laughed.  
  
"O fuck off" he spat  
  
~  
  
Draco looked around at his fellow students all of them were cheering and dancing to the students on the stage. He looked up at them when he noticed Hermione standing to the side of the stage talking to Ron. She looked beautiful even an idiot could see that. He shook his head and walked over to the desert table. He poured some punch into a cup when Ginny and Harry came over to the table. He looked at them briefly and then turned to the stage and poured the liquid into his mouth.  
  
"Fun night huh?" Harry said  
  
Draco didn't turn he didn't think Harry was talking to him.  
  
"Hello?" He kind of yelled  
  
Draco turned "are you talking to me?" he asked  
  
"Yes" he said  
  
"And?" he raised a brow  
  
"Never mind" he shook his head  
  
"Are you going to go up there and sing? Show them what Mr. Draco Malfoy has got?" Ginny asked  
  
Draco laughed and then shook his head "no I'm not going to stay for long"  
  
"So you're saying that your just too chicken shit" Harry said sarcastically  
  
"Me chicken shit I think not I just ain't drunk" he smiled  
  
"O so you need booze to be your back bone?" Harry said  
  
"Yep" and they all laughed  
  
Hermione looked over at Harry and Ginny talking and laughing with Draco.  
  
"Hey Ron look" she smacked him in the chest.  
  
"Ow what?" he looked to were she was pointing.  
  
"Yea so?" he said rubbing his chest.  
  
"When did Harry and Draco become friends?" she asked frowning  
  
"They never did but I guess they are now" he shrugged  
  
"And you don't care?" she looked at him surprised  
  
"No" he said  
  
"I thought you hated him" she put her hands on her hips  
  
"He isn't all that bad anymore, me and him talked for a minute the other day he is a pretty cool guy." He said looking back up at the stage  
  
"What?" Hermione smiled  
  
"Ya I was talking to Chase because Harry made me become friends with him again and Draco came up and we started talking." He said  
  
"I can't believe your friends with him" she smiled  
  
"Were not friends I guess you could say we are on good terms with each other now" he grinned.  
  
"Really" she smiled as the music stopped.  
  
"Thank you!" a 2nd year from Hufflpuff said.  
  
Seamus and Dean walked on stage and turned their backs to the crowd. Everyone looked up at them and waited for something to happen. Ginny looked at Draco and then back up at the stage. He smiled to himself and then looked up. All of a sudden I want you back from nsync came on and they started making fun of all the boy bands.  
  
Everyone started laughing; Seamus was trying to do a dance move that he and Dean made up before they went on the stage. Seamus was wearing dark blue baggy jeans and his school button up shirt and had his Gryffindor tie hanging around his head. Dean was wearing some light blue baggy jeans with his school button up shirt. Both of their shirts were unbuttoned.  
  
Seamus decided to screw it and sang to the girls that were standing in front of the stage. Everyone continued their laughing. Draco was actually laughing as well. Hermione looked over at him and was happy to see him smiling. He caught her looking at him and stopped laughing and smiled at her. She returned the smile and then continued to laugh.  
  
Everything is going well she thought.  
  
When the song ended the school cheered louder than they ever have before. They bowed and walked off the stage. Mckell ran over to Hermione and pulled her on the stage.  
  
"No I don't want" she stopped talking when she saw the school staring at her.  
  
Mckell smiled and turned the music to the right song. The sign by ace of bace came on and Mckell handed Hermione a micro phone and then started dancing around.  
  
Mckell started singing and Hermione laughed and stood there. The thing with Mckell was she wasn't shy about anything. Mckell was really out going, it's not that Hermione was shy but she wasn't as out going as her. Her face went a little pink but faded as she got more comforotable with being in front of the crowd. Near the end of the song Hermione was full out dancing and singing and of course the crowd was cheering them on.  
  
When the song came to its end Hermione and Mckell stood in their end pose for a moment and then bowed and then walked off the stage. She smiled and turned pink when Ron came up and hugged her.  
  
"Didn't know you had it in you" he said sarcastically  
  
"Me either" she laughed  
  
"Good job Hermione" Ginny said as her and Harry walked up.  
  
"Thank you" she smiled  
  
"Well when are you guys going to get the balls to go up and sing?" she asked  
  
"Never" Ron stuck up his nose  
  
"Shhh" she spat out  
  
~  
  
The rest of the night went buy very quickly and soon it was over and the hall became empty. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Chase, and Mckell stayed and cleaned up. It took them most of the night to clean. They had to push all the tables back so everyone could eat in the morning. After they were done they trudged up to their rooms falling asleep instantly.  
  
~  
  
The next day everyone was talking about the previous night and how fun it was. Hermione was very proud of herself and of Chase for thinking up such a clever social gathering.  
  
They were all sitting in the great hall eating lunch while owls flew in and gave them their mail. Hermione got a package from her parents, Ron got a letter from his brothers and Harry got a letter from his godfather.  
  
Draco walked in to the hall and sat down next to Blaise when a black letter fell before him. He looked up at the owl and recognized that it was his fathers. He slouched his shoulders and looked back down at the letter. It was sealed with wax shaped into the dark mark.  
  
He looked over at Blaise and Goyle seeing that they had received one as well. He slowly opened it and slid out the paper. He unfolded it and read:  
  
Draco,  
  
Well as you know Voldemort is running out of faithful followers, and we need you to come home as soon as possible. We have formed a little plan that will show the world the return of the dark lord.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lucius  
  
~  
  
Draco stared at the letter before closing it and looking at Blaise.  
  
"Isn't this awesome? Our first raid ever!" Blaise said in excitement  
  
"No why is this awesome?" Draco answered  
  
"Why wouldn't it be dude? We are finally getting to fight!" He said  
  
"Yes as in killing innocent people" Draco hissed  
  
"Well we are death eaters and if you knew that before why did you join?" Blaise snapped  
  
Draco looked ahead of him and spotted Hermione laughing with her friends. She was always so happy never having to worry about anything this complicated. He started to breathe harder and got a little dizzy.  
  
"Are you ok?" Blaise asked  
  
"Yes I just need to get some fresh air" He stood up and walked very quickly out of the great hall causing everyone to turn.  
  
"Do you think he is ok?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron  
  
"Ya he'll probably be ok he did look a little pink though" Ron answered her while cramming food into his mouth.  
  
~  
  
Draco ran into the bathroom and turned the sink on to the coldest possible water. He plugged it so the sink would be filled. As soon as it was filled up he plunged his face into the sink. He sat there for a second and then lifted his head when he couldn't breathe any longer.  
  
He breathed hard and closed his eyes as the water slid down his face. When he opened his eyes he looked at himself. What was he becoming? He couldn't just kill innocent people off like that. After he killed Troy he stared at the blood on his hands for awhile. It was such a high but when he realized what he had really done it frightened him.  
  
He leaned against the wall and fell to the floor. He put head in his hands and stared off into space. He couldn't do this it was getting to be too much of an emotional and physical pain for him.  
  
"I won't do this anymore" he said to himself and ran to his room.  
  
He pulled out Troy's knife from underneath his pillow and took off his shirt. He looked at the scar from when he was stabbed. He took the knife and sliced it against his skin. . He liked the pain. He stopped cutting himself and watched the blood run down his stomach.  
  
He whipped some blood up and licked his finger. He then put the knife up to his neck and was about ready to slice when he heard Blaise call his name from the common room. He immediately dropped the knife and looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
Just as soon as he did the door swung open "Draco are you in" he stopped and looked at him.  
  
Draco got nervous and looked around "were you going to kill your self?" Blaise almost yelled.  
  
Draco didn't even look up "YOU ASSHOLE" Blaise yelled  
  
"Fuck you, you don't even know the shit I have been through" Draco yelled  
  
"Your right so kill yourself and then we can all feel sorry for you" he yelled and slammed the door.  
  
Draco clenched his fists together and punched the wall leaving a huge hole. He then grabbed a clock that was sitting on the desk and threw it at the door. He fell to the ground and started crying. He felt really weak and wanted to kick his own ass. Only if his father could see him now.  
  
~  
  
Hermione was walking down a hall with Ginny when Blaise stormed up the stairs yelling to him self. The two Gryffindors looked at each other for a moment and then at him as he pushed through them.  
  
"You could have walked around us there was plenty of space" Ginny spat at him.  
  
"Fuck off" he yelled while still walking away.  
  
"JERK" Ginny yelled  
  
"Ginny shut up" Hermione said while laughing  
  
"No he thinks he can just walk all over us because he is a Sleytherin" Ginny said the last word in a low town voice while making a face causing Hermione to laugh.  
  
"Come on lets go" Hermione said while pushing Ginny down the hall.  
  
~  
  
Draco stopped crying and looked around his room. At all of his friends beds and their posters and stuff around the room. What would they have thought if he were to kill himself? He decided that he would go to his home at his fathers request and kill the innocent people that were awaiting there death.  
  
He got up and walked to his dresser and got out some clean boxers. He then walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot shower. He slid the remainder of his clothes off and slid in.  
  
After about twenty minuets he got out and dried himself and put on his boxers. He walked over to the sink and brushed his teeth. When he was done he walked into his room seeing Ursula suggestively sitting on his bed.  
  
"Blaise isn't here" he snapped at her  
  
"I wasn't looking for Blaise" she stood up and walked over to him. Her robes and tie were off and her shirt was unbuttoned exposing a green silky bra.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked her dully  
  
"You" she put her hand on his stomach "ooohhh what happened?" she asked tracing her finger lightly over his fresh cut.  
  
He didn't say anything but watch her. She got on her knees and started kissing his stomach and then licked his cut. He closed his eyes in pleasure as she touched his penis. She put her hand in the hole of the boxers and started stroking him. For some odd reason when he looked down at her he saw Hermione smiling back up at him. She licked the head of his penis and his head fell backwards. Ursula smiled to herself and then started sucking. She really had a talent at it causing him to moan. She started doing it faster and sucking harder. When she finally felt him come in her mouth she took it out of her mouth and kissed the head. She fell backwards resting on her hands and spread her legs.  
  
Draco finally looked down at her and still saw Hermione opening his legs for him.  
  
"The bed is more comfy" he whispered as she smiled devilishly and walked over and sat on the edge of it. She opened his legs for him to stand between her, and they starting kissing fiercely. She wrapped her legs around him as he pulled off her shirt. She had huge boobs and Draco smiled.  
  
"When did you get such big boobs?" he asked while kissing her chest.  
  
"Since forever" she frowned she always thought he looked at her chest but I suppose not.  
  
He unclasped her bra and then pushed her onto the bed and started sucking on her boobs while unzipping her skirt throwing it to he side of the bed. He looked up at her and saw she was wearing a G-string.  
  
"I didn't know you wore these" he said while sliding it down her body  
  
Ursula frowned again "ok Draco whatever you say"  
  
He didn't listen to the last part of what she said and went down and starting eating her out.  
  
~  
  
Blaise thought it through and decided he shouldn't have left Draco he ran back down to the dungeons and he was so worried he didn't even hear the screaming from Ursula. He opened the door and immediately froze.  
  
Draco stopped and looked up to see Blaise with his face in betrayal.  
  
"What?" he asked as though nothing were happening.  
  
"YOU MOTHER FUCKER! HOW COULD YOU! SHE IS MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!" Blaise screamed  
  
"Your going out with Gran-"he looked up but saw Ursula not Hermione. He became pale and realized now what really was going on.  
  
"YOU ASSHOLE" Blaise yelled and tackled Draco to the ground beating the shit out of him. Draco kicked him in the stomach and Blaise fell over. Draco stood up and spit blood onto the ground. He looked over at Ursula who was fully dressed and smiling to herself.  
  
"We should do this again sometime!" she kissed he cheek and walked out.  
  
Blaise layed on the ground and stared at the wall "how could you dude? You knew I liked her!" he asked with sorrow in his voice.  
  
"I am so sorry I did" he started  
  
"No don't be sorry I don't need you to tell me your sorry. How long has this been going on? No wonder why she doesn't like me you brain wash her. How could you fucking do this we are good friends I thought we understood each other"  
  
"Look I don't know what to say anything I will say won't make you believe me so I guess this is the end." He said while grabbing some jeans and a shirt and walked out.  
  
Blaise put his hands on his face and let out a sigh "fucking assholes" he whispered and rolled over staring at the knife Draco left on the floor. 


	8. Fantasy come true

Three weeks had almost past and still Blaise wouldn't talk to Draco or Ursula avoiding them completely. Draco understood and left him alone. Ursula how ever just made fun of him in front of every one. And of course she didn't keep her mouth shut about the little incident that happened between her and Draco.  
  
He would say to people that would ask that it didn't happen and that Ursula was full of shit. But when everyone realized that when Blaise avoided him and Ursula made fun of him it was all true.  
  
Hermione lost some respect for Draco and didn't know if she really liked him anymore. She hated the fact that he looked and touched other girls but she had to face it he didn't like her. She was sick of just sitting and waiting but she didn't want to be the one to beg, she decided if he liked her he would come. She figured that it would never happen and dropped him completely well kept that small hope in mind.  
  
Hermione and Chase were in the library discussing how they would decorate and set up the Halloween dance.  
  
"I think it should be just a dance you can come to with your friends. You don't have to get all dressed up or anything just keep it simple and have fun!" Hermione shared her opinion.  
  
"Good idea the dance in December will be the formal one" He agreed  
  
"People should dress up for Halloween though!" she added  
  
"Of course!" he looked at her and nodded and they walked to the headmaster's office.  
  
~  
  
Draco was walking down the halls trying to cope with the last few months. This year was definitely the worst off. Last year he thought was the best, never ending parties and a girlfriend he truly loved more than anything. He knew things were going to well to have it last. But he thought he was better off without her.  
  
His life was sinking away slowly he had no hope for anything left. They postponed the raid and he was to leave home in January. The thing that made him smile every now and again was Hermione. He liked her and wanted to be with her and hold her but he couldn't let her get into the things he was into. Her life would be at risk if he were even to bring her into his.  
  
He was walking along side a window when he noticed something he never had before. It nearly took his breath away. (Sorry really corny) The sunset was so beautiful, the sun was peaking its head over the mountains. The clouds were amazingly dark oranges and purples; he smiled and leaned down onto the window.  
  
~  
  
Hermione and Chase left Dumbledore's office grinning in their satisfaction with his approval.  
  
"Well I should go look for Mckell but tonight we will arrange decorations and such ok?" he said  
  
"Ok" she responded as he turned the corner. She laughed to herself and then frowned why couldn't life be simple like his? She thought.  
  
She walked along that same window Draco was looking out of and stopped when she noticed him so interested in the sky. She watched his eyes look up and down the sky, his hair fell into his face and his lips curved in delight at the world.  
  
He noticed someone standing near him and he looked up. He saw those honey brown eyes he chose to ignore. Just when he thought he could get rid of his thoughts of her she shows up.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked in the sweetest voice  
  
He smiled "just looking up at the sky" he said while looking back up as she leaned against the wall facing him.  
  
"Its beautiful isn't it?" she said  
  
"Yes actually I don't think I have seen anything so beautiful" he paused and then looked at her "well maybe not"  
  
She smiled as they locked eyes; she had to say something so it wouldn't go awkward for them.  
  
"What are you thinking?" she almost whispered  
  
He sighed and looked out the window again "have you ever been forced to do something you never wanted to?" he asked while looking at the ground.  
  
"Yes but I suppose everyone has"  
  
He shook his head "not like this" he whispered  
  
"Not like what?" she asked trying to look for the emotion in his face.  
  
"Forget it" he didn't look up at her  
  
"No tell me" she replied causing him to look up. "You don't want to know" he stood up tall  
  
"Why do you always say that? I mean you don't know what I want or don't want. Like in your room you said that I wouldn't want to" she stopped  
  
"Trust me Hermione I've made to many mistakes to see you go through anything I have and will cause."  
  
He looked into her piercing eyes and tried to search for an answer. He started to study her face. Her skin looked really soft and silky. He was looking at her little nose when his eyes fell upon her lips.  
  
She got really nervous while he was looking at her. He looked at her face for at least five minutes. 'He acts as if he will never see me again and he needs to remember everything' she thought.  
  
He lifted his hand and put it up to her face and brushed his thumb over her cheek. She watched him closely not turning away once. He leaned his head down into hers; he motioned his head forward as if asking for permission. She nodded up to him and he softly kissed her. She rested her hand on his wrist as he grabbed her tummy and pulled her in closer. They massaged each others tongues and he ran his hand up and down her body.  
  
He took his tongue out of her mouth and peck her lightly and looked into her eyes. She smiled up at him.  
  
"We shouldn't be doing this its crazy" he raised his eyebrows  
  
"I know but you like it" she scrunched her nose  
  
"Maybe" he kissed her forehead and let her go "I'll see you around later?" he asked  
  
"Of course" she smiled  
  
"Ok" he grabbed her neck and pecked her once more and then left.  
  
She smiled and literality jumped into the air. She had to tell Ginny and the girls, she ran up to the Gryffindor common room. When she arrived they we are out swimming down at the lake.  
  
"Jerks they didn't even invite me" she yelled to herself  
  
"What?" Seamus asked looking up at her  
  
"Nothing I'll catch you later" she said while running out of the portrait.  
  
She walked down to the lake seeing them instantly splashing and jumping off of trees into the water.  
  
As soon as she got at the foot of the lake she stood with her arms crossed tapping her foot on the ground. Her eyebrows were raised and she pouted her lips together. They finally looked up and saw Hermione.  
  
"Hey Hermione why don't you join us?" Ron yelled  
  
"Are you sure I'm invited?" she said sarcastically  
  
"O come on Hermione we would have asked you but you were in a meeting" Ron whined  
  
"Well I don't really want to get wet but I have to talk to the girls later so when you guys are done come up to my room ok?" she stated  
  
"Ok" they said in unison and then went back to there playing. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to walk up back the castle when a wet hand grabbed her arm.  
  
She turned to see Ron and Harry smiling "guys no don't I swear I'll kick your asses now stop it"  
  
They both grabbed her arms and dragged her down the hill "no I'm in my school clothes stop it"  
  
"Well you don't have your robe on just your sweater and tie what could hurt that?" Ron grinned.  
  
"Ron Weasly don't make me dare take points away from you" she tried to sound like a professor.  
  
"O Hermione not even being head girl can save you now" Harry cut in  
  
Ron had her by her arms and Harry carried her legs. They walked into the lake with her kicking and screaming. The walked in till it was about knee height and stopped.  
  
"NOW IM NOT KIDDING LET ME DOWN!"  
  
"As you wish ONE, TWO, THREE!" they threw her as far as they could.  
  
She landed into the deeper end screaming as to how cold it was. She immediately stood up and pushed all of the wet hair out of her face.  
  
"You Son OF A BITCHES WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" She yelled while running up towards them.  
  
Harry and Ron jumped out of the water and climbed the tree knowing she wouldn't come after them. But they were surprised when she followed them up there.  
  
"SHIT" Ron dived into the water while Harry stalled because of Hermione's grasp on his ankle.  
  
She climbed up to him and tackled him while they fell out of the tree and into the water. She started laughing so hard that she was losing air and started to choke. She finally got to the surface breathing hard and choking. It was deep so she kept going under; Harry saw this and pulled her to the shallow end. She stood up and choked up some water. Then she looked up at Harry and laughed.  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked while patting her back.  
  
"O I'm fine just got some water in the wrong places" she looked up at the darkening sky.  
  
"Guys it's getting awfully dark we should go in" she said while walking to sore but seeming to be the only one.  
  
"Aren't you guys coming?" she asked  
  
"O ya we will" Ron said as he lifted Lavender up on his shoulders her and Ginny were going to have a chicken fight.  
  
"Ok well I will see you later then" she said while walking up the path to the castle.  
  
She walked in with dried mascara down her face and wet hair and clothes. Everyone turned and looked at her. Draco and Chase walked around a corner and immediately stopped and looked at her. She remembered what happened between her and Draco and smiled swimming made her forget.  
  
"What happened to you?" Chase asked a little loudly  
  
"Don't worry about I just got in a little water fight" she smiled  
  
"Where?" he still loudly  
  
"Ok I heard you don't yell and at the lake" she said ringing out her hair  
  
Draco laughed and then so did Chase "remember that party we threw there?" Draco said a little quieter while laughing.  
  
"O fuck ya that was so much fun we should throw another one there at the end of the year or some shit." Chase answered and still talked loudly  
  
"Chase take it down a notch" Hermione cut in. Chase looked at her and smiled "Gold member right?" he laughed while pointing at her.  
  
"Whatever" she rolled her eyes "I got to hit the shower" she walked in between them as Draco poked her stomach and she looked back at him smiling.  
  
She moved her eyebrows up and down and then turned back.  
  
Chase stared in amusement "got the hots for Granger?" he asked battering his eyes  
  
"Fuck you who cares if I liked her" he said while pushing Chase  
  
"I didn't say I cared but its good that you do like her she does need some penis in her life" Chase laughed  
  
"True Weasly and Potter just don't have what it takes"  
  
~ 


	9. Join me for a swim

After Hermione got cleaned up she sat at her desk and studied her already done homework. She was fidgeting around and she couldn't get Draco off her mind. All she could think about was that kiss they shared. She smiled to herself at the thought of when he touched her stomach in front of Chase. He didn't care!  
  
What was she going to do the rest of the night? She figured that her friends weren't going to come up saying it was 11:30. She walked over to her mirror and looked at herself. She didn't think she was that pretty. She looked down at her body. At least that was a sight. She looked back up at her face. 'Maybe it's not all that bad' she thought. Although Mckell was beautiful and though she hated to admit it, she thought Pansy was pretty.  
  
"If only I could look like Gwen Stefani or Britney Spears" she said out loud  
  
She posed in different positions in the mirror. She finally shrugged her shoulders, disappointed at the girl standing in the mirror and went and layed down on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling. A soft knock came on her door. She quickly sat up and ran over to the door. It was Ginny.  
  
"Hey the other girls didn't want to come but, I thought I would"  
  
"Its fine, come in" she opened the door wider.  
  
Ginny smiled and walked over to her bed and sat down.  
  
"So what's the BIG news you wanted to tell us?" she rested back on her hands  
  
"Well, guess who I kissed today!"  
  
"YOU WHAT?" Ginny screamed  
  
"I know I kissed Draco TODAY! Well more like he kissed me"  
  
"This isn't good"  
  
"What?" she frowned  
  
"You're a pretty girl Hermione but Draco goes for beautiful girls and he isn't what you should be going after, he is a player and you're not exactly in his league."  
  
"Am I hearing you correctly or did you tell me I wasn't good enough for him"  
  
"No that's not what I mean, you are a good innocent little girl who needs someone who will treat you in the correct manner"  
  
"What the hell is your problem? I am 17 years old!" "I know but your just a little girl, you have never experienced anything"  
  
"Ginny I think you should go" she said getting tears in her eyes  
  
"Hermione I'm sorry but you should go after someone like Ron not Draco he just isn't boyfriend material unless you're Pansy"  
  
"RON!" she screamed  
  
"What? What is wrong with my brother?" she stood up putting her hands on her hips  
  
"Nothing I just don't like him like that and I never will EVER!" she screamed  
  
"Hermione, listen we thought that is was cute that you liked Draco but all of us knew it would pass and you would realize he isn't worth it"  
  
"So all of you think I am not good enough" she said a little shaky while tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
"No that's not it" she put her hands on Hermione's shoulder but she pushed her away.  
  
"GET OUT!" she screamed while pointing to the door  
  
"I know right now you are mad and going to hate me for awhile but in the end you'll realize I was right" she walked out quickly.  
  
Hermione started sobbing louder. What the hell was wrong with everyone? Why couldn't she be liked or like Draco for that matter? She fell on her bed and soon fell fast asleep.  
  
~  
  
Her eyes opened slowly as she sat up. Memories from last night came flooding in. She frowned and threw the blankets off of her. She walked over to the mirror and stared at her self.  
  
"Fucking ugly bitch!" she said out loud and grabbed clothes and walked in to the bathroom.  
  
She took a shower and got ready and walked down to the great hall.  
  
~  
  
She sat at the farthest end of the table. She stared at her food noticing out of the corner of her eye Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, and Seamus looking at her. She looked up at Draco who was talking to Crabbe and Goyle. Her eyes looked down in pain as she stood and walked out of the hall. Draco looked up and followed her out. Ginny told the girls what had happened last night and they all gave each other looks. Hermione kept walking even when Draco called after her.  
  
"Hermione wait" he yelled  
  
She didn't look back but kept on walking "fine fuck you then" she heard him yell but didn't turn back. More tears came down as she walked into the library. She sat down in the furthest corner hidden away from everyone.  
  
She sat with her head in her hands and cried.  
  
~  
  
It was nearly dinner and she sat in the library all day. She finally got up and walked back to the great hall. Everyone looked up at her but she didn't care she just sat down. People were whispering wondering what happened. Her face was red and her make up rubbed off.  
  
Draco watched her, everyone went silent and watched her.  
  
She looked up "What?" everyone turned back to their seats and the hall went noisy again.  
  
Harry and Ron walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
"Are you ok?" Ron asked  
  
"Fuck off" she replied not looking up  
  
"What is wrong with you?" he hissed  
  
"Nothing I'm fine" she started putting food on her plate  
  
"Hermione" Harry cut in "Ginny told us you got in an argument last night  
  
"Did she?" she still put food on her plate  
  
"What happened?" he asked sweetly  
  
"Nothing, but a fact has been proven that Ginny is a bitch including all the Gryffindor girls" she snapped  
  
"Hey calm down" Ron said  
  
"FUCK YOU" she yelled  
  
Ron stood up and walked over to Ginny and those guys. Harry was shocked at her.  
  
"What is wrong?" he touched her back  
  
"Don't fucking touch me Harry I'm not in the fucking mood" she slapped him away  
  
"What the hell?" he pushed her hair out of her face she finally looked up  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing just go over and sit with you red headed bitch and her posse" she snapped  
  
Harry shook his head and left her. He sat down and told them what she said. Ginny's face went pink as tears came down her face. Hermione looked up at them and started laughing. All of their faces dropped which made her laugh even harder. She now knew why Draco and his friends couldn't stand them. She was laughing so hard that it caused everyone to look over at her.  
  
"Hermione what is your problem?" Lavender yelled, everyone went silent again and stared intently.  
  
She kept laughing and they still stared shocked at her.  
  
"Hermione stop it" Harry yelled  
  
She was trying to hold in her laughter. Dumbledore looked curiously at them.  
  
"Is there something the matter Mr. Potter?" he asked  
  
Hermione burst out laughing again.  
  
"No sir we will take it out side" they all stood  
  
"No please don't" Hermione stood holding up her hands "I can do it myself" and she walked out of the great hall.  
  
Every one turned their attention to Harry and his friends.  
  
"What are you all looking at?" he yelled  
  
Draco almost pissed his pants he was laughing so hard. Everyone turned to him that's when Harry yelled "shut up"  
  
"Sorry" he said during laughs "It's just that" he kept laughing harder.  
  
"Screw you" Harry yelled while walking out of the hall. The rest of the Gryffindor gang followed him. Draco finally stopped laughing. He looked around the table. His whole group was split up. Pansy sat alone at the head of the table. Ursula ate with Crabbe, Goyle, Jamie, and Amy. And Blaise sat at the very end of the table alone. All of them were split up because of him.  
  
~  
  
Hermione walked into her room and sat on the bed. She stared out the balcony. No she didn't cry. She was sick of crying that's all she had done all day. Her ego was bruised. She had nothing. She was sick of her friends. Draco told her to fuck off. And like anyone else would befriend someone who laughed at the "boy who lived"  
  
She thought it was really hot so she decided to go on a walk. She walked out of the castle and down to the lake. She didn't notice the beautiful man following her.  
  
~  
  
She stared down at the lake. The sky was quickly turning dark but she didn't mind. She took off her robes. She got into her bra and panties. She started to walk into the ice cold lake.  
  
She got about have way in when someone whistled.  
  
She turned and saw Draco smirking at her "decided to go on a little swim did you?"  
  
"Want to join me?" she asked 


	10. moonlight love

Draco smiled "Sure" he took off his robes and stripped down to his boxers (mmm dam)  
  
She watched him walk "Shit this is cold" he reached to where she was.  
  
"What made you decide to come out and swim at this time of night?" he asked circling her.  
  
"I needed to get away from everyone" she nodded up towards the castle.  
  
"O and what makes me so special to be here with you?" he raised an eyebrow  
  
"You're not everyone"  
  
"How so?" he asked  
  
"You don't tell me I'm not good enough and then call me ugly"  
  
"Why would I call you ugly? You're beautiful"  
  
She smiled and then looked around.  
  
"I bet I could swim to that rock coming out of the water over there before you could" she pointed.  
  
"Ya right are you shitting me?" he laughed  
  
"I shit you not!" she smiled and dove into the water.  
  
He smiled and dove in after her. He grabbed her foot and pulled her towards him. She screamed and pushed him away. He then grabbed both of her legs and pulled her into him. She placed her mouth to his and he quickly stuck his tongue in her mouth. They soon lost air and came up.  
  
They both were breathing hard but it didn't matter. They came back to each other kissing passionately. He reached around her back and unclasped her bra. He threw it to the side; he wanted her to be pressed up against him.  
  
He grabbed her ass and pulled her up so she was straddling him. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Are you sure you want this?" she whispered  
  
He didn't answer just kissed her roughly.  
  
~  
  
Again and Again they blended into one. The morning pushes through the moonlight love. Pain subsided and was returned with pleasure and passion. Each push into her caused the shrillest of cries. There was no sleep, just love.  
  
He looked into her face; their bodies were soaked with sweat. His hair was everywhere and so was hers.  
  
"I never knew it could be like this" he whispered resting his for head on hers.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's perfect"  
  
"Draco?" she whispered  
  
"I love you Hermione Granger" 


	11. What happened to Miss Independent?

Hermione woke feeling the sun on her face. She soon realized she was in her room. She was about to close her eyes to go to sleep again but, she realized there was someone there with her. She rolled over looking at Draco's back. She smiled and remembered everything that had happened.  
  
She scooted closer to him and peered over at his face. He was sound asleep. She noticed the dark mark carved into his arm. She frowned he was a death eater? That's amazing he must really like her but her attention about that left when she looked down at his neck and saw the huge ass hickey she left on his neck and smiled. Then pushed his hair away from his ear and bent over and licked it. She looked at him, he didn't move. She bent her head down and licked his neck and then looked back up at him. Still he was sound asleep. She frowned and turned back to his neck and, started sucking on it. He stirred slightly but no big movement. She sat up and slumped her shoulders in frustration when a wicked smile came across her face.  
  
She peered over at his face again and slid her hand down his stomach. She watched his movement as she started moving her hand up and down his penis. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up quickly. He looked at her but kept blinking. She frowned and wondered what was up. He finally sighed in relief when he actually knew it was Hermione.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked still stroking him  
  
"I thought you were Pansy or Ursula for a moment" he then looked down.  
  
She looked at him innocently as he looked back up at her.  
  
"You can't get enough of me can you?" he said while kissing her.  
  
"Nope" was what she got out.  
  
He pulled her on top of him. She sat up watching and sliding into him. He also watched her.  
  
"Sit back, I think you worked yourself out from last night" she whispered  
  
He leaned back on his hands; she placed her arms on his shoulders and, moved up and down. She kissed him as there breathes became faster. Beating faster and faster they both started moaning. The bed was beating against the wall. He sat up and grabbed her ass helping her slam into him. She let her head slide back as he kissed her neck moaning into it.  
  
By now she was screaming his name. He was moaning a bit loud as well, but when she screamed his name it made him more turned on. Hermione could feel it coming and as soon as it did she screamed. She collapsed on top of him. They didn't speak just sat and listened to each other's breath flatten out.  
  
Finally he spoke "maybe we should get cleaned up, you know the lake was dirty and we've been" he moved his eyebrows up and down "all night so I think we should take a shower"  
  
"Sound's good" She replied getting up.  
  
He followed her to the door of the bathroom. She looked around to make sure Chase or Mckell wasn't there. Draco slapped her butt "what are you waiting for?" he asked as she put one finger to her mouth. She slid inside the room and went over and locked Chase's door preventing him or Mckell from coming in.  
  
She turned to tell Draco it was safe to come in but he was already turning on the shower. He smiled evilly at her and stepped inside. She smiled and followed him in. He stood under the water getting him self wet. She grabbed his sides and pulled him to her kissing him. He looked very sexy his hair was all wet and everywhere. Water sliding down his body and was turning her on.  
  
"And how am I supposed to clean myself?" she said with her hands on her hips.  
  
He smiled and stepped out from under the water and held up his hands.  
  
"Better" she walked under and stroked her hands down her hair.  
  
He watched her and then grabbed the bar of soap "may I wash you?" he asked  
  
She smiled and turned around moving her hair from off her back.  
  
"Draco?" He started washing her back and then moved down and was washing her bum.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Classes start tomorrow"  
  
"And?"  
  
"What happens next?"  
  
"We will show the school that we don't care"  
  
"This is the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me" she laughed referring to him washing her; he thought she meant the relationship.  
  
"O really?" He moved the soap around and up to her belly. She shook her head and smiled, she couldn't believe she was letting him wash her body.  
  
She turned to face him, she grabbed his arm that was washing her and slid it down to her vagina. His mouth was slightly open as he watched her flick the soap away from his hand and she grabbed two of his fingers and stuck them inside of her. He was getting hard; he looked up into her eyes.  
  
She flinched her eyebrows.  
  
"You know we will never leave this place if we don't stop doing this" he said  
  
"I wouldn't mind" she whispered as she slid her hands up his arms to the back of his neck.  
  
He took his fingers out of her and slid them around to grab her ass. He lifted her up and pushed her up against the wall. He slid into her and started thrusting into her as hard as he could.  
  
This was the best sex that he had ever had. And he knew the reason was because he had true feelings for Hermione. She didn't want anything but him. She truly cared for him, not his name or his money. And he loved her for that.  
  
With one final push he fell against her. She was stroking a hand through his hair. He finally got up and pulled himself out of her. She slid down the wall and stood ground.  
  
They finished their shower and she started getting ready as he left down to his dorm to get some new clean clothes.  
  
~  
  
Hermione put her hair into a high pony tail. She wore a white cotton tank top with some dark blue jeans. She wore Amber Romance perfume from Victoria's secret.  
  
She met Draco down in the library, when they met he pecked her and held out his hand. She grabbed it and walked passed Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati.  
  
"What the fuck?" Ron said  
  
Chase and Mckell walked into them as they were walking in.  
  
"Have fun?" he said  
  
"What?" Hermione said  
  
"Mckell and I only heard you two banging it about fifteen times last night"  
  
Hermione blushed as Draco wrapped an arm around her neck.  
  
"Like the mark on your neck" Mckell cut in pointing at Draco's neck.  
  
"Holy shit that's huge!" Chase said a bit loudly  
  
"I know fucking Hoover 2000 over here" he looked down at Hermione.  
  
"What can I say I know what I'm doing" she shrugged  
  
They all laughed "well see you later" Draco said while pulling Hermione away while walking past Blaise who was stunned.  
  
~  
  
Chase and Mckell walked into the library and talked to a few people then walked over to Harry's table.  
  
"Hey fuckers!" he smiled  
  
"Hey" they all replied except for Ron.  
  
"What's up your ass?" Chase asked Ron  
  
"What is going on between Hermione and Draco?" he asked furiously  
  
"I don't know but we heard them banging it all night" Mckell elbowed him really hard in the ribs.  
  
"What the fuck" then he looked at her serious eyes and frowned "O I mean reading stories to each other" he rolled his eyes  
  
"They what?" they all said, Ginny held up a hand to her mouth.  
  
"Way to fucking go Chase" Mckell said irratibly.  
  
He looked at her not knowing what to say.  
  
"Draco and Hermione fucked?" Ron said  
  
He couldn't lie to them and nodded his head shamefully.  
  
"That fucking bastard!" he pounded a fist on the desk.  
  
"I thought you liked Draco" Chase said  
  
"Not when he fucks the one girl in this world that matters" he hissed  
  
Chase held up his hands "whoa calm the fuck down"  
  
"Fuck you Chase" he yelled  
  
"Dude don't take this out on me" he grabbed Mckells hand and walked away.  
  
"THEY FUCKED!" Ron yelled  
  
"Ron we are just as shocked as you but calm down" Harry said  
  
"NO, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE HARRY" he screamed causing everyone to turn.  
  
"RON" they all yelled  
  
He went quite and looked away.  
  
"I should talk to her tonight" Ginny said  
  
"Ya us too" Lavender said  
  
Ron nodded his head "Yes find out everything"  
  
~  
  
It was dinner time, Draco and Hermione and walked in holding hands. Everyone looked up as they pecked and went their separate ways.  
  
Ursula looked over at Pansy whose jaw was dropped. Everyone in the whole hall was stunned.  
  
Draco sat down uncomfortably as everyone eyed him "what are you all looking at?" everyone turned back and began to whisper.  
  
"People in this school are so immature" he said to himself.  
  
Hermione sat down at the end of the table by Seamus and Dean who were not at all shocked by her and Draco.  
  
"Honestly should it matter if you two like each other?" Seamus asked  
  
"No" she shook her head  
  
"Well you can always count on us we won't turn our backs" Dean said  
  
"Thank you" she smiled and loaded food on to her plate. ~  
  
Soon everyone in the hall was almost done and everyone was walking out. Hermione was looking for Draco when he grabbed her waist.  
  
"Hey" she whispered as he pulled her away from the crowd.  
  
"Well I'm going to go to bed because classes and all but I couldn't without saying goodnight" He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"Goodnight" She said when he pulled away and they pecked once more.  
  
"I love you" he said  
  
"Love you" He walked away holding on to her hand until they were far away enough to let go.  
  
She smiled and turned to see Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati staring at her.  
  
"What?" she asked walking past them.  
  
"What is going on?" Ginny said  
  
"What does it look like?" Hermione snapped  
  
"Looks like your falling into Malfoy's trap" Lavender said  
  
"No, I'm not" she stated still not turning to them.  
  
"Do you actually think he likes you?" Parvati snapped  
  
"Yes I do for a matter of fact" she said turning to them causing them to almost run into her.  
  
"He doesn't he is just trying to get as much out of you as possible" Ginny said  
  
"Fuck all of you"  
  
"What happened to Miss Independent Hermione Granger who didn't need a guy to make her happy?" Lavender almost yelled  
  
"I guess you could say she fell in love"  
  
"FELL IN LOVE" Ginny yelled  
  
"Yes I am capable of it" she said Ginny shook her head "You used to keep your heart protected so you wouldn't feel rejected"  
  
"I can't believe you guys, and I thought we were friends" she said and walked back to her room.  
  
"What are we going to tell Ron and Harry" Ginny said  
  
"I don't know" Lavender whispered  
  
~  
  
A/N: Sorry I got that last part from that Kelly Clarkson song so! Sorry if you think its dumb! It tried! 


	12. Confessions

The next day during breakfast was horrible for Hermione. Everyone glared at her and she could tell that Ron and those guys were talking shit and laughing about her.  
  
"Just ignore them" Seamus said to her soothingly.  
  
She smiled weakly at him "I'm trying"  
  
"They are just jealous of you and Draco because you guys have deep feelings for each other, they know it and so does everyone else, they are just jealous remember that."  
  
"Thanks" she forced yet another smile  
  
Draco however was doing fine. People were actually curious except for his so called friends. He met some knew people he had never noticed before.  
  
Blaise was jealous of Draco. It was like it burned into him that he wasn't as good as Draco. He gripped the knife in his robes that he stole from Draco's room. Reassuring him self that the raid would turn everything around.  
  
Blaise looked at Pansy who was glaring at Hermione showing jealousy. He smirked as a little plot came to his head.  
  
"Pansy" he said  
  
"What?" she snapped  
  
"Do you hate that muggle born Draco is fucking?" he said and corked an eyebrow  
  
"With a passion" she said as she stabbed her fork into her pancakes not even looking at him. She really didn't hate her all that bad but she was so jealous.  
  
"Good I need you to help me with a little scheme that is about to take place" he said in words that made her feel a little un safe.  
  
She nodded her head "o- ok"  
  
He smiled and turned his attention back to Hermione.  
  
~  
  
The first class was transfigurations. Hermione had it with Ravenclaw. At least Chase and Mckell were there.  
  
"Ok any volunteers to read their poems?"  
  
Hermione didn't feel like reading her poem so she sat back with her arms crossing her chest.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Weasly go ahead"  
  
He stood up and read  
  
"My poem is called Pretty Girl" (Sugar Cult)  
  
"Pretty girl is offering while he confesses everything, She is beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and Pretty soon she'll figure out that you can never get him out if your head It's the way that he makes you feel It's the way that he kisses you It's the way that he makes you fall in love Pretty girl is offering while he confesses everything Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about It's the way that he makes you cry It's the way that he is your mind It's the way that he makes you fall in love"  
  
The professor smiled weakly at him "Thank you Mr. Weasly"  
  
He looked at Hermione before sitting down.  
  
"Next?"  
  
Harry raised his hand  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter come up!"  
  
He walked up "My poem is called bruises" (Different lines from songs)  
  
"She walks with open wounds, She is a trophy case of bruises, She chokes back tears that bleed, And it's all because of him, She rather stay and lay in his arms forever than walk away Now what to do her heart's bruised Each beat reminds her of him, She learned how to bleed She was prey in his bed And devoured completely"  
  
"Thank you Mr. Potter" she said giving an odd look to Hermione.  
  
Harry too looked at Hermione before sitting down.  
  
"Next?"  
  
Seamus raised his hand "Ah Mr. Finnegan come up"  
  
"My poem is called Back off" he said the last part loudly  
  
"She loves him He loves her She does not love YOU! He will not hurt HER SO BACK OFF!" He yelled looking at Harry and Ron  
  
Hermione started laughing and so did many others. Ron and Harry glared at everyone especially Hermione who just laughed in there face.  
  
"Mr. Finnegan if you want to be apart of the poem session I need to tell you to write a poem that makes sense and that is not directed to shut some people up!"  
  
"Sorry Professor" He winked at Hermione and sat down.  
  
She smiled evilly at Harry and Ron and then turned back up to the front of the class.  
  
~  
  
It was lunch time but neither Draco nor Hermione were hungry. They snuck into her room to have a quickie before going back to classes.  
  
He was doing up his pants as she was pulling up her skirt.  
  
"How are you doing, I mean with your friends and all" he asked  
  
"Ok I guess but it doesn't matter as long as I have you" she smiled walking over to him.  
  
"Really"  
  
"Yep" she kissed him as they walked down to the common room  
  
Chase and Mckell were about to walk out.  
  
"Oh shit now you're having nooners in your room"  
  
Draco shook his head pretending to not know what he was talking about.  
  
"You guys are Fuckers, fuckers, fuckers, fuckers!" "We also watched American Pie and he quotes lines from it as well" Mckell said  
  
Draco and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Let's go to class shall we?"  
  
They all walked out and to their next class. Luckily for Hermione it was with Sleytherins. Her and Draco sat in the back together. During the lesson Snape finally noticed them whispering to each other and got pissed.  
  
"Is their something you two would like to share with the class?" he slapped a book on their desk.  
  
"No Professor" Draco said staring blankly at him.  
  
"Then what are we whispering about that can't wait until after class"  
  
"Nothing important Professor" Hermione stated  
  
"Yes well don't let it happen again" he turned around.  
  
Draco and Hermione looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing professor sorry" he said trying not to laugh  
  
Professor Snape glared at them and then turned around.  
  
"If he really knew what we were talking about he'd shit his pants" Draco whispered  
  
Hermione laughed silently "I know"  
  
Harry and Ron watched them.  
  
"Maybe he really does like her" Harry whispered  
  
He glared at Harry "what?"  
  
"He looks like he actually likes her"  
  
"Ya just so he can get into her panties" Ron looked back up at the front of the class annoyed.  
  
~  
  
Blaise and Pansy watched them too.  
  
"We are going to do it tonight" he whispered  
  
"We are?" she said  
  
"Ya I am going to get him where it hurts.. Hermione" he whispered  
  
~  
  
After classes Draco and Hermione were in the library play fighting on the couch. Pansy spotted them and walked over.  
  
"Ahem" she pretended to cough  
  
Draco had Hermione in a head lock and they both looked up at her.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" he asked  
  
"Look I hate both of you just as much as you hate me but, I was talking to Blaise today and well."she didn't know how to put it.  
  
"Well what?" She asked rudely  
  
"He is going to hurt her really bad"  
  
"What?" Draco asked  
  
"He stole the knife you took from Troy and he is planning to...just keep her safe ok"  
  
"O my god" Hermione put a hand over her mouth  
  
"When the fuck did he tell you this?" he snapped  
  
"Today at lunch..Just keep her safe Draco he will get her"  
  
"Not if I get to him first" he said  
  
"Sorry Hermione I didn't want to scare you or anything but I thought you both should know"  
  
"Thanks Pans" Draco said standing up and hugging her  
  
"Any time Drak" she felt a tear slide down her face.  
  
"Yes thank you for this Pansy, I know we haven't been the best of friends"  
  
"And that's my fault" she said with one last forced smile and walked away.  
  
"She is nice when she wants to be" Hermione said looking up at Draco.  
  
"She is always that way, she just acts like a bitch and a slut cause she wants to have an image." He smiled and then put her in another head lock.  
  
~  
  
Ron and Lavender watched Hermione and Draco from behind a bookshelf.  
  
"Oh they are so cute" she smiled as Ron glared at her  
  
"Lavender I thought you understood how I feel"  
  
"I do its just you can't help but not think how cute they are together"  
  
"Whatever" He said walking out.  
  
"Great just what I need" she said following him.  
  
~  
  
Harry and Ginny sat in Hermione's common room. Chase and Mckell were trying to get a conversation out of them but they hardly spoke.  
  
"Well Hermione should be here anytime" He said looking around  
  
"Ok" Harry said  
  
Chase and Mckell looked at each other.  
  
"Nice common room" Ginny said noticing their look  
  
"Why did you guys fuck Hermione over just because she is with Draco?" Mckell blurted out.  
  
"I don't want to discuss it with you" Harry said  
  
"MMM ok and how would you have felt if she did that when you two hooked up or everyone in this fucking school for that matter?" she snapped  
  
"Mckell don't" Chase grabbed her arm  
  
"No I want to know why! You guys are the biggest mother fuckers I EVER met! I can't believe you turned you back on her, you are all assholes if you ask me" she stood up and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Sorry about that but she has a fucking point" he said standing  
  
"God are you guys white trash or something?" Ginny snapped out  
  
"Excuse me?" Chase asked  
  
"You say fuck every five seconds! It's really annoying" she sneered  
  
"FUCK YOU!" He yelled  
  
"Ok were getting out of line right now just calm down, we just want to talk to Hermione" Harry said.  
  
Chase shook his head and walked up the stairs.  
  
Right then Hermione walked in. She stood in her spot when she saw Ginny and Harry.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she said harshly  
  
"Whoa we just want to talk" Harry said nicely  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes "well come sit down" Ginny said  
  
"No I think I'll stand" she said crossing her arms  
  
"Ok well Hermione we don't know how to put this but were sorry" Harry said grabbing the back of his neck.  
  
Hermione laughed "sorry, you're sorry! I can't believe you either of you, you think you can just waltz in here and tell me your sorry after you called me ugly and then after you stopped being friends with me just for Draco!" she yelled  
  
"You called her ugly" Harry snapped at Ginny  
  
"No I said that she was pretty but-"  
  
"Ya but that's just it Ginny, just leave ok" Hermione snapped opening the portrait.  
  
Harry and Ginny slowly walked out. Harry turned back "I really am sorry"  
  
Hermione just pushed the door shut and ran up to her room to do homework.  
  
~  
  
Draco was sitting in the common room, he watched everyone from Sleytherin walk to their rooms. He was waiting for Blaise.  
  
It was near midnight and he finally walked in with Pansy under his arm.  
  
"We need to talk Blaise" Draco sneered  
  
"Oh about?" he asked innocently  
  
"You know what about" he hissed  
  
Blaise and Pansy just laughed, Draco glared at Pansy.  
  
"Well Draco I think it is pretty simple, you fucked my girlfriend"  
  
"We didn't fuck"  
  
"Well did you do anything sexual to her?" he snapped  
  
Draco didn't answer "ya that's what I thought"  
  
"Pansy here is my new girlfriend and yes we do fuck, and to tell you the truth she told me I am bigger and better than you in bed"  
  
"I don't give a shit Blaise just stay away from my fucking girlfriend, I am closer to the dark lord than you will EVER be and I can make both of your lives a living hell you got it!" He yelled squeezing Blaise's neck.  
  
"And what would the dark lord think if he knew you fucked a mudblood let alone fuck one" he choked  
  
"You leave that to me to worry about" he let him go and walked to his room.  
  
Blaise grabbed his neck and looked at Pansy.  
  
"I know for a fact that we won't live to see the end of the raid but I am the one that is going to be killing him" 


	13. Lets get it on

Friday was Halloween and everyone was excited about the dance. Draco and Hermione of course were going together. Most people didn't care about their relationship but Draco's friends and Hermione's friends had a different point of view.  
  
"So what do you want to go as?" Hermione asked Draco as she finished writing up her assignment. They were in her room Hermione was obviously doing homework and Draco was reading the paper on her bed.  
  
"I don't care" he replied not paying much attention.  
  
"Well are we going to go as something or not?" She turned looking at him.  
  
"I think we should just go naked and then fuck on a table" he said still not looking up from the paper.  
  
"That would catch peoples attention wouldn't it" she smiled looking at the wall imagining it.  
  
"So you'll consider it?" He said  
  
"No I just thought it would be funny" she turned to him again but he still wasn't paying much attention.  
  
"Too bad" he pouted his lips and turned a page.  
  
"Maybe we should go as a princes and a night" she said sarcastically  
  
He didn't reply "Or maybe Peter pan and Wendy?"  
  
"Sounds good babe" he said  
  
"So you'll were tights?"  
  
"Mmm"  
  
"You are such a shit will you please pay attention?" she said  
  
He looked up "What?"  
  
She slumped her shoulders and turned back to her work.  
  
"Asshole doesn't even pay attention" she muttered to herself as he mimicked her.  
  
~  
  
Harry and Ginny were kissing on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. Ron walked in looking like he had no sleep and hadn't eaten in a while.  
  
"Ron what's the matter?" Ginny asked turning her attention away from Harry.  
  
He didn't reply but kept walking "Ron" Harry called but he just walked up the stairs.  
  
"I'll go figure out what's wrong" Harry said kissing Ginny one last time.  
  
Ron was lying on the bed on his stomach looking out the window. Harry sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked  
  
"She is going to the dance with him" he spat  
  
"Well they are dating"  
  
"Harry, you just don't get it do you?" he said sitting up.  
  
"I understand that it's hard on you that she likes him, I think you should just move on"  
  
Ron snorted "ya right"  
  
"O come on Ron is she honestly that worth it?"  
  
"Yes she is we are talking about Hermione right?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well than you know I've had feelings for her since the end of second year and yet she still paid no attention"  
  
"She didn't know because you were too shy, besides she just looks at you like a brother"  
  
"Ya well..I hate her and him"  
  
"How can you say you hate her?"  
  
"I just do ok" he yelled while standing and walking out.  
  
~  
  
Draco tossed the paper to the side and looked at Hermione's back. He smiled mischievously and stood up.  
  
"Are you almost done?" he snaked over to her putting his hands on her neck.  
  
"I've been done for awhile now" she said still writing  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" he said while sliding a hand down her shirt.  
  
"Because I am busy writing a letter as you can see" she snapped his hand away.  
  
"Fuck what is your problem?" he hissed  
  
"Nothing I am just trying to finish this"  
  
"Ya and I'm bored"  
  
"You just have to wait"  
  
"I can't looking at you makes me" he kissed her neck "aroused"  
  
"Then jack off" she spat  
  
"I liked it better if you did it"  
  
"You have two hands you can easily to it yourself"  
  
He stood up and stuck his tongue at her although she couldn't see it. He walked around her room; he stopped at her dresser smiling he turned to see if she was looking. She wasn't so he opened the top droor exposing all of her panties and bras.  
  
He smirked and picked up a black lacey bra and G-string.  
  
"Babe?" he was still smirking  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Would you give me a lap dance.later I mean?"  
  
"I don't know" she snapped  
  
"Please?" he pouted his lips again as she looked at him.  
  
"I guess saying you never hear a Malfoy beg" she smiled and turned back to her letter.  
  
He smirked again "O and would you do me one more favor?"  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Dance in these?" he held them up as she looked over.  
  
"Were did you get those?"  
  
"In here" he pointed at her dresser.  
  
"You were snooping through my stuff?"  
  
"No just looking" he smiled innocently  
  
"Would you leave me be until I finish this?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be done? Who are you writing to anyway?" he said looking through more of her underwear.  
  
"My mother if you must know"  
  
"Oh" he said shutting the droor and looking on her shelf.  
  
"Done" she said while stretching and standing up.  
  
He turned and handed her the underwear smiling.  
  
She squinted her eyes and smiled "who said I would"  
  
"You did now scoot I'll be waiting for you on the bed" he smiled while slapping her butt and pushing her into the bathroom.  
  
"Fine" she snapped and shut the bathroom door.  
  
He smirked and hurry and stripped down to his boxers and layed down on the bed.  
  
(I got this idea from crossroads sorry!)  
  
"Are you ready?" she called  
  
"Yep" he smiled while "lets get it on" by Barry white came on.  
  
She came out wearing her button up shirt over her underwear. She held on to the opening of the shirt while walking seductively to him. He sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. She opened it exposing herself for a minute before closing it again. She stood right in front of him and slid the shirt off. He looked up at her as she unclasped the bra.  
  
She slowly slid it off and tossed it on the ground. She then touched her boob and then slid it down to her tummy. He couldn't take it so he pulled her to him and kissed her.  
  
She pulled away and looked at him.  
  
She started singing the song "were all sensitive people with so much to give" as she sang the last part she grinded her pelvis into him.  
  
She got up and pulled him to her and kissed him.  
  
"I think we should try something new" she whispered into his lips  
  
"Like?"  
  
She smiled and pulled away sitting up on the bed on all fours.  
  
"Like fucking me this way" she moved her butt around.  
  
"You want me to fuck you in the ass?"  
  
"No still in my pussy but doggy style" she moved her eyebrows up and down.  
  
"Ok" he smiled while getting up on the bed and pulled his penis out of his boxers.  
  
He got up to position and slid her G-string to the side of her butt. He felt for the right hole with his fingers and then slid his peter into her.  
  
He gripped onto her sides and thrusted into her.  
  
~  
  
Pansy and Blaise were sitting in on some steps outside of the school.  
  
"I'm so fucking pissed" he spat at her  
  
"Why? I did what you told me to do" she glared at him  
  
"I know but it didn't work the way I thought it would have"  
  
"How did you think it was going to work?"  
  
"I thought I could've..never mind I'm going inside" he left leaving her alone.  
  
~  
  
Ron was walking around outside when he stopped in to the side of the school. He looked up seeing Hermione's balcony.  
  
"I wonder what she is doing?" he said to himself. He shrugged his shoulders walking off with his head slumped and his hands in his pockets. He was heartbroken and she didn't care.  
  
~  
  
They were finished and they were lying next to each other on the bed.  
  
"Well did you like it?" she smiled  
  
"I did but I like it better when I can see you" he pecked her.  
  
"Spend the night?" she asked  
  
"I would but I need to go to my room so I can get some rest, I wouldn't here" he smiled while pulled on his pants.  
  
"Ok" she looked a little hurt but didn't mind.  
  
When he was fully clothed he walked over to the edge of the bed where she was sitting.  
  
He put his arms around her and kissed her.  
  
"I love you" he said and pecked her on the nose.  
  
"Love you too" she said as he walked to the door.  
  
He turned back to see her frowning.  
  
"Oh come on it's not like we won't ever see each other again"  
  
"I know I just feel like a whore, I mean we just had sex and now you're leaving"  
  
"You know that isn't how it is right?"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Ok I love you"  
  
"You too" he shut the door.  
  
~  
  
He was walking to the dungeon when someone punched him out of no where. He fell back wards and tried to see who it was. They then kicked him in the stomach.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" he yelled out "It doesn't matter" they said coldly 


	14. Halloween

Draco woke up in the hospital wing. His face hurt like hell. He had one black eye and his lip was cut again. There was definitely going to be a scar there. Pansy and Blaise were sitting by his side. He looked startled.  
  
"Where the fuck am I?" he spat  
  
"Blaise he's up" she shook him awake "We found you last night you got the shit kicked out of you" she said.  
  
"Dude are you ok?" Blaise asked  
  
Draco looked at them cautiously "what are you guys up to?"  
  
"Nothing, look we decided we are not true fucking friends if we turn our backs on you over a girl even if it is a mudblood" Blaise said quietly  
  
"What the fuck were you going to do to her then?" He spat  
  
Blaise looked away ashamed  
  
"Well?" he sneered  
  
"I was going to make it look like she had sex with someone else and then you'd realize she is a stupid bitch and forget her"  
  
"You asshole" Draco said  
  
"Dude I'm fucking sorry we need to be together the raid is soon and we don't want you on your own"  
  
"Oh good your up" Madame Pomfrey cut in  
  
She checked him over as he stared at the ceiling trying to figure out what to do.  
  
"You may get dressed and go, you look fine but you do need to talk to Dumbledore this afternoon about what happened"  
  
"Yes Mam" he said  
  
"Will you two wait out side while he gets dressed?"  
  
They nodded and walked out, Madame Pomfrey smiled and turned but Draco called after her.  
  
"Madame?" he asked  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How long have they been here?"  
  
"They brought you in, both in tears they were afraid you wouldn't make it"  
  
"Thank you" he smiled  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
He got up and dressed and walked out to see them standing their.  
  
"Look I know we aren't in any good conditions with each other but thank you for bringing me here last night" he said  
  
Pansy hugged him tight "forgive me please?"  
  
"DRACO THERE YOU ARE!" Hermione yelled in tears.  
  
She jumped into his arms she was crying hysterically.  
  
"Every one told me you were beaten to death and I..I" she sobbed  
  
"Shhh its ok" he stroked her hair and looked at Pansy and Blaise.  
  
She let go of him and looked at his face "o my god your face" she touched it while still crying.  
  
He smiled at her "I'm ok"  
  
She hugged him tightly again "I've never been so scared" she whispered sobbing again  
  
"Hermione look at me" he pulled her away and looked into her eyes "I'll be fine alright I'll be ok"  
  
She nodded and noticed that Blaise and Pansy were there. She was startled to see him and took a step back.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione" he said  
  
She looked at Draco and he shrugged.  
  
"It's ok" she whispered hoarsely  
  
He grabbed her arm and hugged her. Hermione was scared she didn't know what he would do.  
  
"Your apart of the family now" he said jokingly and let her go.  
  
Pansy now grabbed her and hugged her "I'm sorry too"  
  
"Well we will let you guys go" Blaise grabbed Pansy and they walked off.  
  
Hermione watched him and then Draco grabbed her.  
  
"I love you" he whispered  
  
"Love you too" she said while staring in disbelief at the wall.  
  
"Let's go get some food I'm starving"  
  
"Ok" she laughed and they walked to the great hall.  
  
~  
  
Later that day Hermione went with Draco to go see Dumbledore.  
  
"Come in and take a seat" Dumbledore said nicely  
  
"Now Draco tell me exactly what happened"  
  
"Well I was walking back to the Sleytherin common room and then out of no where I get hit in the face really hard, so I fell and I asked who was it and they said it didn't matter and then I kept getting beat and next thing I know I am in the Hospital wing"  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Um almost to the common room just-"  
  
"No I mean where were you coming back from?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"Oh Hermione's room"  
  
"Do you have any idea who it was?"  
  
Draco shook his head "nope"  
  
"I see we will try and figure out who the culprit is but for the mean time be on guard"  
  
"Thank you Sir" he stood and shook his hand.  
  
"Bye professor"  
  
"See you later Hermione" she smiled and walked out.  
  
"Well fox looks like another couple from Sleytherin and Gryffindor have solved their differences" he said to the bird as it cocked its head.  
  
~  
  
Hermione and Draco walked out holding hands.  
  
Draco snorted "he'll try"  
  
"O come on Draco give him a chance"  
  
"My father could do a lot better than that"  
  
"Ya like probably kill off a few people while he was at it"  
  
Draco laughed "probably"  
  
~  
  
It was Friday and Hermione, Mckell, Draco, and Chase were in the great hall setting everything up for the dance. They again pushed all the tables to the sides.  
  
"We should put food on the tables" Hermione suggested  
  
"Ya" Chase said while looking through a box of decorations.  
  
"Hmm what should we hang around the ceiling?" She asked  
  
"Nothing the night sky is beautiful as is" Mckell cut in  
  
"I think you should put up some floating candles and then just some pumpkins floating up as well" Draco said  
  
"Ya that would look cool" Chase stood looking at the ceiling  
  
"Wait, the lights should be orange and black, like that's what the color the candles flames should be and then over around the corners of the hall will be some dimmed lights" Hermione said  
  
"YES! That would be the shit!" Chase said  
  
"The pumpkins should have lights in them too" Mckell stated  
  
"Ya every other one should have either a black or an orange light in it"  
  
"O you have to get a disco ball!"  
  
"Ya!"  
  
"Draco help me set up the stage" they walked over and put up a stage a band called Three Ugly Witches were coming and they also set up a dj stand.  
  
"Alright well it's 5:30 and the dance starts in an hour let's get the show on the road" Chase said and they walked down to their common room.  
  
~ Hermione and Mckell were in Hermione's room trying to pick out something to wear. Hermione decided she wanted to be Gwen Stefani. (Sorry really corny, it's just I found a picture of Gwen and I thought the outfit she wore would be perfect for her to wear) She found some black tight pants (not jeans) with her pink thong showing at the top, and wore a brown belt and shoes. For the top she wore a black bikini top with white diamonds on the edge of it. She wore a black and white cotton thing on one wrist with a silver bracelet over it and on the other just a black bracelet. She wore a black head band and curled the back ends of her hair. Then she put red lipstick and black eyeliner and she was good to go. Oh and she couldn't forget the perfume which she wore Happy by clinique.  
  
Mckell decided to be Christina Aguilera and wore the red out fit that she wore in the Dirrty video. She wore some Dream perfume by Gap.  
  
(Sorry for making them all singers and such but I can't think of what for them to be and I am not having the guys be singers.)  
  
They walked down the stairs to see two very impatient boys. Chase wore some black dickey's and a red Thursday shirt (it's a band if you don't know) Draco wore some dark blue jeans with just a plain white shirt but he looked amazingly beautiful. They both wore Hugo cologne (mmm)  
  
"Dam" Chase bellowed  
  
Hermione smiled and walked over to Draco who was looking at her up and down.  
  
"Fuck Hermione you look beautiful" he said while kissing her cheek.  
  
"Well" she shrugged her shoulders  
  
"God your ass is hangin out!" Chase grabbed Mckells butt and laughed.  
  
"You like it" she said playfully  
  
"True let's go" He said pushing them out of the portrait.  
  
When they arrived to the dance hall it was filled up with students. Chase and Mckell drifted in the crowd somewhere and Hermione and Draco walked hand in hand to the desert table. All the things she said by Tatu was on.  
  
Hermione and Draco stood staring at everyone. She saw Ron, Harry, Lavender, Ginny, Parvati, and Seamus dancing together. They were laughing and dancing.  
  
Draco looked down and saw the pain in her face. He followed her direction and saw who she was looking at.  
  
"Go talk to them" he whispered in her ear.  
  
She surprisingly looked up at him "no I couldn't"  
  
"Ya you could go" he pushed her forward  
  
"Draco stop it, I don't want to" she walked back to him.  
  
"For me?" he pouted his lips  
  
"Why do you even want me to" he looked at her as if she were stupid  
  
"Because I know you want to"  
  
"Will you become friends with them?"  
  
"No" he laughed  
  
"Then I won't" he rolled his eyes  
  
And just to Mckells luck Dirrty by Christina Aguilera came on and you could here every one cheer and make a big circle for Mckell to dance. (Remember she is really out going)  
  
Hermione and Draco walked over to the front of the crowd and started clapping and cheering for her. Pansy and Ursula came and started dancing with her. Everyone was cheering them on.  
  
Mckell was walking over to Hermione just laughed.  
  
"Bodies packed front to back move your ass I like that!" Mckell sang as she grabbed Hermione's arms and pulled her in with her. Hermione shook her head and tried to pull away but Draco helped push her in. He slapped her butt and laughed as Mckell kept pulling on her.  
  
Mckell whispered in her ear "just dance with me it'll make everyone go crazy!"  
  
Hermione nodded and Mckell started dancing into her (they are not lesbians tho! Just dancing trying to entice the crowd)  
  
Ursula and Pansy went on either side of them and they all were dancing DIRRTY!  
  
Draco, Chase, Blaise, and some kid named Marcus (from Sleytherin) were all starting to lose their patience.  
  
Chase started dancing in the circle and pulled Mckell out of the little dirrty dancing line and pulled her up to him.  
  
Hermione looked around and then walked seductively over to Draco.  
  
They started dancing which Hermione had never danced dirty before but Draco seemed to know what he was doing.  
  
The song ended and everyone clapped.  
  
Chase ran up onto the stage and spoke in the microphone.  
  
"Ok well are you all ready for THREE UGLY WITCHES?" the band walked on the stage and started singing a song called black love.  
  
Everyone started cheering and then started dancing.  
  
"This night is perfect" Hermione whispered in Draco's ear as they slow danced.  
  
He looked at her and smiled "Hermione every night with you is perfect" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Stop I am being serious"  
  
"Who said I wasn't?"  
  
"I heard the tone you used" she said  
  
"O shut up and kiss me" he said playfully as she did kiss him.  
  
~  
  
They Gryffindor gang (It get old writing all their names) were sitting at a table watching them.  
  
"I can't stand not being friends with her" Ginny said  
  
"God don't they fuck enough in her room? Why do they have to snog in front of the whole entire school?" Ron hissed  
  
"Shut up Ron you're just jealous, there is nothing wrong with Draco and you know it" Ginny said  
  
"No I'm not" he snapped at her  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
"I am not Jealous of him!"  
  
"You are too, you love Hermione so much that it kills you just too even look at her, I know you better than you think!" Ginny snapped back  
  
"Whatever come on Lavender lets go dance" he pulled her on to the dance floor.  
  
"Harry we have to get her back to being friends with us" Ginny said  
  
"I know"  
  
~  
  
"Let's get out of here" Draco whispered into Hermione's ear  
  
"O and go where?"  
  
"I'll take you to the stars" he smirked  
  
She looked down "Oh"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"That is all we ever do, I mean I love it but we haven't really done anything but it"  
  
"I already told you that our relation ship wasn't just based on that"  
  
"I know but that's how I feel"  
  
"Well then we won't do it"  
  
"You want to though"  
  
"I won't lie I do but you don't and I won't force you" She smiled "Let's go"  
  
"No you don't want to"  
  
"Come on take me to the stars!" she said playfully  
  
He smiled "no you don't want to so I am not tricking you into"  
  
"Fuck Draco let's go" She said  
  
"I said no" he smiled at her  
  
She smirked at him "you're such an ass"  
  
"Ya but you love it"  
  
~  
  
The dance was over and exhausted teens walked back to their dorms.  
  
Draco walked Hermione back to hers "goodnight" he kissed her cheek  
  
"Sweet dreams" she said sarcastically  
  
"Love you" he slapped her butt (he does it a lot)  
  
"You too" she laughed and walked in to her room.  
  
~  
  
Draco was walking back when he ran into Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Draco can we talk to you?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Look we have been jerks there is no doubt about it but we want Hermione to be our friend again and we want you to be our friend as well but we need you to talk to her about it, she won't listen to us" Ginny said  
  
"So you have tried to be her friend?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Draco shook his head and smiled "Ya I'll help get some sense into her head"  
  
"Thank you Draco" Ginny gave him a hug.  
  
"No problem" he said as he shook hands with Harry.  
  
"See you later"  
  
"Bye" They said in unison and walked off  
  
"Draco" he turned to see Ron and Lavender  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Watch it" he snapped  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said watch it" he grabbed Lavender's hand and walked off.  
  
"Whatever" he muttered to himself and walked back to his room  
  
When he arrived their was a letter for him from his father. 


	15. You and me

Draco stared down at the letter. He picked it up and looked at it closely. He walked over to his desk and put it in the droor. He would read it later, now he was too happy to get it all messed up over his father.  
  
He got undressed and laid down in his bed and went to sleep.  
  
~  
  
The next day Draco didn't wake until nearly one. When he did wake he got in the shower and then decided to see what the letter read.  
  
After he dressed he walked over to his desk He opened the droor slowly and grabbed the letter. He slid the black paper open and took out the white paper.  
  
Draco,  
  
I have been informed on your relations with Ms. Granger, and I must tell you I am completely shocked. I thought I had taught you a lot better than that, but on some lighter news I ought to get out of the way, we are leaving sooner than expected and starting the raid on December the 21st. You have nearly one month and a half I expect you to train yourself and be prepared for what is ahead. Oh and one more thing, I would end it with Granger if I were you, I don't know what the Dark Lord will think.  
  
Lucius  
  
~  
  
"Are you scared?" a voice came from Draco's door.  
  
He looked up and saw Pansy leaning against it.  
  
"More so now"  
  
"Do you think we will make it?"  
  
Draco shook his head "no"  
  
"Me either" she came and sat next to him on the bed.  
  
It went silent for a moment and she felt tears weld up in her eyes.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"As we die..I mean you and me.. promise me you'll forgive me for everything"  
  
When he looked at her in that moment he saw her as a friend and not a whorish ex girlfriend.  
  
"I already have" he smiled  
  
She smiled weakly back as he hugged her.  
  
"You really love Granger don't you?"  
  
"I do" she pulled away and looked at him.  
  
"Does she know? About the raid and you being a death eater?"  
  
"No, everything has happened so quickly that when I am with her I don't think"  
  
"Why couldn't you ever love me the way you love her?"  
  
"For the same reason you couldn't love me"  
  
She looked down at the ground trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"Who?" she looked up trying to look fine about everything.  
  
"Blaise?"  
  
She shook her head slowly and stood and walked to the door.  
  
"Pansy" he called  
  
She turned her head "Thanks"  
  
She pretended to smile and walked out.  
  
~  
  
Hermione woke up to Chase singing in the shower again. She smiled and tossed the blankets off of her. She walked out to the balcony and sat down on the bench looking over the view of Hogwarts land. It was beautiful, she loved it.  
  
She walked back into her room and picked out some clothes. She waited until Chase was out of the shower and then she got in.  
  
She wore some tight light blue jeans and a black tight sweatshirt. She straightened her hair and put on some make up wearing Ralph Lauren romance perfume.  
  
She walked down and out of the common room looking for Draco. When she did find him he was talking with Harry.  
  
"Hey babe" he said and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"What are you doing?" she whispered  
  
"Hermione you know Harry here don't you?"  
  
She glared at him, he loved how pissed she was getting.  
  
"What are you playing at?" she hissed  
  
"Well Harry here, if you don't mind me saying so told me that he and Ginny tried to become friends with you again but you stood them up did you not?"  
  
"Draco" her cheeks were red  
  
"Come on Hermione I know you want to become friends with him again"  
  
She looked at Harry who was smiling in amusement.  
  
"Well what are you two waiting for?" Draco was irritating her and he knew it.  
  
"I'm truly sorry Hermione if there is any thing that I can do"  
  
"You can be my friend again" she smiled and they hugged.  
  
"Looks like my good deed is done for the day" Draco cut in  
  
She turned and punched him in the arm.  
  
"Hey what did I do?"  
  
She shrugged  
  
"You know what I know you will enjoy doing, come with me to talk to Professor Mcgonagol about my assignment" Draco said grinning  
  
"O you thought I would enjoy that?"  
  
"Ya well and then you could help me make up an excuse for not having my homework done on time" "O you are such a baby why didn't you just ask me?"  
  
"Will you please come down with me to Mcgonagol's to make up an excuse for not having my home work done?" he said quietly  
  
"Yes" she said  
  
"Yep, that's how you handle a women Harry" he grinned  
  
She glared at him "hey let's go" he hurry and grabbed her before she punched him again.  
  
Harry laughed and watched them walk off.  
  
~  
  
Time came by quickly and it was December 10. Hermione and Draco had become so close but he still had not told her anything about the raid. He was afraid to and he didn't want to make her worry.  
  
He was lying in her bed with her cuddled up on his chest. She liked lying on his chest listening to his heart. To her his heartbeat was like music. They had just made love, he usually got tired but he couldn't sleep. He stared up at the ceiling thinking that these would probably be the last nights he would be with her. Safe and content. He looked down at her; he could only see the top of her head. He smiled and stroked her hair. She was so beautiful.  
  
~  
  
The next morning when she awoke he wasn't there but a note in replace.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you, I just wanted to have a morning walk I will be back soon so don't you dare move!  
  
Always and forever yours,  
  
Draco  
  
~  
  
She smiled and set the note aside. Today was the day she would pick out her dress for the dance. She was really excited, her and Ginny were going to Hogsmeade to find the perfect outfits for the both of them.  
  
She lay in her bed and looked out the balcony doors. She smiled as she remembered Draco coming up to her room last night threw them. She looked at his broom in the corner of her room. And then the clothes on top of her dresser that he had leaven there before. His books, homework, it all seemed to fit in her room, no their room she thought.  
  
Draco walked in the room at that moment.  
  
"Good morning beautiful" he said as he layed down next to her and kissed her.  
  
"Good morning"  
  
"Where did you walk to?"  
  
"No where special just around I needed to think"  
  
"About?"  
  
"Us"  
  
"What about us?" she got a little scared  
  
"Hermione this has been fun but"  
  
"Are you breaking up with me?" She sat up covering herself with the sheet  
  
"No of course not"  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Like I was saying this has been fun but after this school year I want it to become more"  
  
"Like what?" she smiled  
  
"Hermione Granger will you marry me?" he asked holding out a ring  
  
She smiled as tears slid down her cheeks  
  
"Yes I do" she held out her hand and he slid the ring on her finger.  
  
"O my god Draco" she said staring at the rather large diamond.  
  
He smiled weakly as she stared at it.  
  
"We will be together forever?"  
  
"I hope" "You hope?" she said looking away from it.  
  
"Yes we will"  
  
They hugged for what seemed like an eternity before he broke free.  
  
"And I think we should move to America and start over" she looked at him with wide eyes "No more Voldemort, No more of my father, no body just you and me"  
  
"I like the sound of that"  
  
"We will buy a beautiful home and raise lots of babies"  
  
"Oh Draco" She hugged him again.  
  
"Wait" he looked at her skeptically  
  
"You're a deatheater aren't you?" she said  
  
"How did you" he said but stopped  
  
"I only have seen you naked about fifty times" she said  
  
"Then you know I am"  
  
"Well yes but what happens now?"  
  
"Nothing" he said  
  
She smiled at him "I love you" she hugged him tightly  
  
"You too" he tried to reply enthusiastic. 


	16. The great dissapointment

Hermione was sitting in transfigurations thinking about the rest of her life. She smiled as she looked down at the ring on her finger. 'God moving to America with Draco' she thought. She then opened her planner to see how many days there were left of school. She looked at the date November 4, she was to start her period on that day, then she looked on December 4 she was to start her period then as well. It was December 11 and she hadn't started either of them. Her face dropped 'girls skip their periods all the time' she thought.  
  
She and Draco had never used any protection. She felt like she had a bowling ball in her stomach. She turned to look at Draco who was writing something down. She turned to the front of the class and started getting dizzy.  
  
"Ms. Granger are you alright?" Mcgonagol asked while standing in front of her desk making everyone looked up "You look rather pale"  
  
"I think I need to go see the nurse" she stood up stumbling to the door.  
  
"Mr. Potter walk with her, make sure she is alright"  
  
He nodded and ran out. Draco watched him run out of the door and got worried.  
  
~  
  
Hermione busted through the door hysterical and in tears.  
  
"Mrs. Granger what is wrong?" Madame Pomfrey asked  
  
"I...I..I" she studderd sitting down on a bed.  
  
"Mr. Potter do you know what is wrong?" he shook his head in confusion.  
  
"Shhh, calm down you have to tell me what the matter is" she insisted  
  
"I.I think I am pregnant" she sobbed  
  
Harry's face dropped as well as Madame Pomfrey's.  
  
"Harry will you sit out side while I check her?"  
  
"Yes Madame" he walked out shaking and started pacing around.  
  
~  
  
When she was done checking her she had a stern look on her face.  
  
"Ms. Granger I am afraid you are pregnant" Hermione covered her eyes and started balling again. Madame Pomfrey rubbed her back for support.  
  
"It's alright"  
  
"How far along am I?" she said out of a sob  
  
"Six weeks to be exact"  
  
"Oh shit" she said "sorry Madame I just am really nervous this has never happened before and.and" she started sobbing again  
  
"Do you want me to tell Mr. Potter he can come in now?"  
  
"Don't tell him I am pregnant not yet ok?"  
  
She smiled and walked over to the door. He walked in quickly searching their faces for answers.  
  
"False alarm" Hermione said sniffling  
  
Harry drew out a huge breath.  
  
"You two be very careful next time you hear?" Pomfrey cut in.  
  
"Oh Madame we aren't"  
  
"I have some people to attend to now get out" she pushed them out the door  
  
~  
  
When they got outside Harry hugged her tightly.  
  
"That scared me more than anything"  
  
"You?" she said  
  
"Are you going to tell Draco?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
~  
  
Draco slowly walked out of transfigurations; Hermione and Harry were walking up to him.  
  
"Hey what happened?" he asked  
  
"Nothing just a little heat attack, hang on I have to get my things" she ran back in to the class.  
  
"Is that really what happened?"  
  
Harry nodded as Hermione walked out.  
  
"Ok ready?" she grabbed his hand and started walking.  
  
"Wait, aren't you going to tell me what happened?" he pulled her to a stop.  
  
"Later let's go get some lunch, I'm starving" she dragged him off.  
  
~  
  
After the rest of classes Hermione and Ginny went to Hogsmeade to go look for some dresses.  
  
"I can't believe we waited until now" Ginny said looking through dress racks.  
  
"Ya" Hermione said a bit dazed  
  
"I think I should buy a purple dress how about you?"  
  
"It's your color" she said  
  
"Maybe black"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Maybe I should just go in panties"  
  
"Everyone would love it" she said pitifully  
  
"Ok what is with you?" Ginny asked  
  
"Nothing" she said still skimming through dresses she wasn't interested in.  
  
"Come on Hermione, Harry told me about what happened today in class"  
  
"Ginny" she sighed  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm" she got tears in her eyes  
  
"O my god this is serious isn't it" she hugged her  
  
"I'm pregnant" she whispered as tears came down her cheeks.  
  
"What?" she almost yelled  
  
"I know, I haven't even told Draco I lied to Harry about it" she started crying.  
  
"O Hermione" she hugged her again.  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
"Why haven't you told Draco?"  
  
"I can't he would leave me"  
  
"Hermione look at me, he loves you he would never think twice about leaving you"  
  
"But when"  
  
"But nothing Hermione, he loves you what do you think the ring on your finger means?"  
  
"Ya I guess your right"  
  
"You guess? I am right"  
  
She nodded and wiped her eyes.  
  
~  
  
Draco was in the tux shop with Harry.  
  
"So what kind of tux do you want?" Harry asked while looking at the ones hanging on the walls.  
  
"I don't care"  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked  
  
"I haven't told Hermione the complete truth about everything"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"There is this raid the deatheaters are doing in a week or so and I am supposed to go" "There's a what?"  
  
"I know I should have told her"  
  
"You're a fucking deatheater?"  
  
"Ya"  
  
Harry looked a little sick.  
  
"It's ok I wouldn't hurt you or let anyone"  
  
"Why don't you tell her?"  
  
"I don't have the heart to; I won't make it I will die"  
  
"No you won't"  
  
"Yes I will"  
  
"Well you will if you tell yourself that"  
  
"You don't know how these people are"  
  
~  
  
Hermione and Ginny finally picked out the perfect dresses; they walked out of the store holding their boxes. Ginny looked happily around as Hermione sulked.  
  
"I hope the dance is fun" Ginny said  
  
"Ya" she almost whispered  
  
"Hey cheer up" Ginny nudged into her.  
  
"I can't" she looked at the ground.  
  
"Do you want to go buy some ice cream?"  
  
"Ya"  
  
"K, but your going to have to eat it slow so it will make our asses fat"  
  
Hermione laughed "ok"  
  
~ When they arrived back at hogwarts Hermione went up to her room and hung her dress up. She then walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. She still had the most beautiful body. She turned to the side and looked down at her tummy. She pushed it out as hard as she could to make her self look fatter.  
  
A knock came to the door.  
  
"Yes" she called  
  
"Can I come in?" it was Draco  
  
He slowly opened it and closed it; he saw her looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked while walking over to her putting his arms around her waist.  
  
"Looking at my body"  
  
He smirked "I like looking at it too"  
  
"I'm not admiring it I'm just looking at it"  
  
"Oh" he walked over to her bed and sat down.  
  
She turned and looked at him.  
  
"Are you excited about the dance?" she asked  
  
"Ya you?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders "I guess"  
  
"You guess?"  
  
"It's not an important thing to me anymore" she said while sitting next to him.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"You and school and" she paused  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Draco I have something to tell you" she looked deep in his eyes  
  
"Really I have something to tell you too"  
  
"You go first"  
  
"No you first my news isn't that important" he said while sitting up.  
  
"Ok well the reason why I freaked out in class today was because I skipped two periods"  
  
Draco's face dropped.  
  
"And I went to the nurse and she confirmed that I am pregnant"  
  
His eyes went big; he wasn't expecting any of this.  
  
"Draco stop it say something"  
  
He still just sat there  
  
"Draco say something" she demanded  
  
"I have to go I can't" he stood up  
  
"Wait Draco?" she stood up to  
  
"I can't do this right now I have to be alone" he walked to the door.  
  
"Why are you acting like this?" she said  
  
"I'll tell you later right now I have to go" and he walked out.  
  
She fell back on her bed and started crying.  
  
~  
  
When Draco reached outside of the portrait he fell against the wall and fell to the ground. He couldn't breathe 'pregnant she was pregnant?' he thought 'this could only happen to me'  
  
He saw Harry and Ginny walking towards him. He hurried and stood, he wanted to just walk past them.  
  
"Hey where are you going?" Ginny grabbed his arm and stopped him.  
  
"I have to do some things I'll be back up" he walked away from them.  
  
They looked at each other and then went through the portrait.  
  
~ Hermione was sobbing by now. She couldn't do this alone and Draco was being chicken shit. Another knock came on her door. Her face lit up for a moment and she ran over to it.  
  
"Draco?" when she opened it she slumped her shoulders in disappointment.  
  
"He was just outside" Ginny said while walking in.  
  
"Are you crying? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing I just want to be alone, and if you see Draco tell him I need to talk to him"  
  
"Are you ok?" Harry asked  
  
"I'm fine now go" she pushed them out.  
  
"Ok" she just slammed the door shut.  
  
~  
  
Draco walked outside to get away from everyone. He had his hands in his pockets and his head was slumped down. He knew he wouldn't ever see his kid be born and he would have to leave Hermione alone.  
  
He suddenly felt raindrops hit his neck, he looked up and more was coming down. It soon started pouring rain. He stood there for a moment, letting the rain hit against his face.  
  
"Draco?" called a voice  
  
He turned and saw Parvati standing there in a white shirt that was now see through and short shorts.  
  
"Hey Parvati" he said then looking back up.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"As you can see standing in the rain"  
  
"You know that I had the biggest thing for you" she said walking closer.  
  
He sighed and turned to her "what do you want?" he asked dully  
  
"I just want a little too, I mean you give it to Hermione can't I get it to?"  
  
"No I will not give it to you, I already have and you're not fucking worth it" "What?" she was shocked  
  
"Go away and tell Ron your little plan didn't work" he snapped  
  
Parvati stood there just staring at him.  
  
"Go tell him, you wouldn't want to keep him waiting now would you?"  
  
She turned and ran back inside, he rolled his eyes and then closed them and lifted his head back up towards the sky.  
  
~  
  
It was the day of the dance and Hermione barely made it through both nights. Draco had not spoken to her since that night in her room. She knew that he would leave her. Ginny felt so horrible no one understood what was going on. Luckily she had Transfigurations again with the Sleytherins.  
  
"Ok time is up who would like to read their poem?" said the professor  
  
Draco raised his hand.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy come up"  
  
He walked to the front and cleared his throat.  
  
"My poem is called The Great Disappointment" (AFI)  
  
Hermione frowned.  
  
"I can remember a place I used to go. Chrysanthemums of white, they seemed so beautiful. I can remember. I searched for the amaranth. I'd shut my eyes to see. Oh, how I smiled then, so near the cherished ones. I know they would appear.saw not a single one. Oh, how I smiled then, waiting so patiently. I'd make a wish and bleed. While I waited I was wasting away. I can remember..dreamt them so vividly, soft creatures draped in white, light kisses gracing me. I can remember when I first realized dreams were the only place to see them. While I waited I was wasting away. Hope was wasting away. Faith was wasting away. I was wasting away. I never, never wanted this. I always wanted to believe, but from the start I'd been deceived. I never, never wanted this. Inside crumbling effigy, so dies all innocence. But you promised me."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Malfoy"  
  
He nodded and sat back down.  
  
"Next?"  
  
Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Ms. Granger come up"  
  
"My poem is called viva forever" (Spice girls, I had to just listen to it to get the words so if they are wrong sorry)  
  
"Do you still remember? How we used to be. Feeling together, believing whatever, my love has said to me. Both of us were dreamers, young love in the sun. Felt like my savior, my spirit I gave you we'd only just begun.Yes I still remember, every whispered word. Your touch of your skin gave me life from within like a love song never heard. Sleeping through our fingers like the sands of time. Promises made, every memory saved as reflections in my mind. Back were I belong now, was it just a dream? Feelings unfold, they were memories sold and the secrets safe with me..Viva forever, I'll be waiting, everlasting like the sun. Live forever for the moment, ever searching for the one."  
  
"Thank you Ms. Granger"  
  
She smiled and sat down in her seat. Harry looked back at Draco who was apparently writing something down. He then looked at Hermione and smiled sympathetically at her.  
  
~  
  
Classes went by fast and it was now an hour till the dance. Hermione sat and started at her dress debating to herself wither or not to go. She decided to go incase Draco went. She went down to Hogsmeade and got her hair cut and they styled it into a very cute up do. They curled it tightly and had little ringlets falling down on her face. They also stuck little white flowers around in it. They also put on her make up. She hurried and got back to the castle and put on her tights, dress, and shoes. Her dress was white; it was very pretty but yet very simple.  
  
She smiled at herself and then walked down to the common room. Chase and Mckell weren't there. She frowned and walked down to the hall by herself. When she arrived a slow song was on and everyone was practically dancing. She looked around for Draco but did not see him.  
  
~  
  
Draco got suited up in his tux. He thought Hermione probably wouldn't go but he decided to give it a shot in case she did. He was already late so he ran up there as fast as he could. When he arrived Hermione was sitting at a table with the whole Gryffindor trying to look thrilled. He smiled to himself and walked over to the table. She noticed him walking towards her; they all stopped and stared at him.  
  
He smiled and stuck out his hand "I believe I owe you an apology"  
  
"Go away Malfoy" Ron snapped  
  
Draco glared at Ron and then Parvati "why don't you tell Hermione your little plan"  
  
She looked at them "what plan?"  
  
Ron shook his head "nothing"  
  
Draco cleared his throat "well?"  
  
She smiled and then took his hand and he pulled her onto the dance floor.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her "I'm sorry, I just had a lot to think about"  
  
'I can't help falling in love with you came on by UB40'  
  
She smiled "it's ok"  
  
He leaned down and kissed her. When they broke apart she looked up and smiled at him, she felt whole again.  
  
"I love you Hermione Malfoy" he whispered and smirked  
  
She raised her eyebrows "Oh, you think so"  
  
"I know so" he said and stuck his nose in the air.  
  
"I love you too" she said  
  
"I do have some important news to tell you"  
  
"You do?" she said  
  
"I should have told you earlier but"  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"Not now let's just enjoy each other"  
  
"Deal" she smiled and they kissed yet again.  
  
He pushed her away and twirled her around she of course laughed and wrapped her arms around him again.  
  
"You do know I am going to take you to the stars tonight right?" She said smirking.  
  
He smiled "Oh, Granger I taught you well"  
  
~  
  
Hermione and Draco danced for the longest time until he pulled away from her. She looked up at him in confusion.  
  
"I have to tell you something"  
  
"Can't it wait?"  
  
He shook his head and pulled her out of the Great Hall, he took her outside and sat her down on a bench. He didn't sit but paced around.  
  
"Draco, what is wrong?"  
  
"I don't exactly know how to put this but"  
  
She started to get a little antsy "but what?" she snapped  
  
"Hermione as you know I am a deatheater.and well there is this raid that I am fighting in and it is in about a week, I have to report home"  
  
She just stared at him.  
  
"I am so sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I didn't want to scare you and now that you are pregnant I" She slapped him as hard as she could.  
  
"You asshole" she whispered and walked past him.  
  
"Hermione" he grabbed her arm but she slapped him again.  
  
"Let go of me Draco, I am so sick of this, and yes I mean you and me" she pulled away  
  
"Hermione don't" he grabbed her again.  
  
"No don't touch me" she pulled away "and here is your fucking ring just take it and go fuck up" she yelled and threw the ring at him.  
  
"Hermione stop it" he grabbed both of her shoulders.  
  
"NO DRACO YOU STOP IT" she pushed away.  
  
"Why are you acting like this?" he pleaded  
  
"Because you lied to me, you are going to fight and I am here left with your fucking child, just go for Pansy she actually will take you back" she turned and started walking  
  
"What?" he yelled  
  
"Oh, and Draco don't forget to promise her the world or she might not take you back"  
  
"You are such a bitch"  
  
"Ya that's right" she said and walked off 


	17. departing

It grew dark over the castle, always cloudy and rainy, one week past and Hermione had still refused to take notice of Draco. He was so hurt by this but didn't realize how much it actually hurt her. He thought she was doing this purposely to hurt him. He thought this was her way of getting back at him after all these years. All of her friends would laugh in his face especially Ron. Ginny and Harry would just stand and watch.  
  
"Oh, poor Draco a muggle born broke your hear" Ron teased while pouting his lips.  
  
Draco looked at the ground in shame.  
  
"All you are is fucking used goods now" Ron, Lavender, and Parvati laughed, while Ginny and Harry stood silent.  
  
"What are you so pussy whooped now that you can't stand up for yourself?" Ron pushed Draco.  
  
Draco looked at Ginny but showed pure hatred towards all of them.  
  
"Huh?" he pushed him again.  
  
"Ron stop" Harry pulled on his shirt.  
  
"No this is fun" he laughed  
  
"Come on Malfoy lets hear it?" he snapped  
  
Draco looked into Ron's eyes showing no emotion.  
  
"Well?" he asked  
  
"Ron quit it" Ginny snapped  
  
"No"  
  
"You actually think you beating me up will solve anything? Or will actually hurt me for that matter?" Draco raised his eye brows.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You think after you beat me that I will go off and cry?"  
  
"No" he said  
  
"Then back the fuck off"  
  
"O ok let's just see your daddy and slut mother fix everything"  
  
Draco pushed Ron up against the wall and gripped around his neck as hard as he could.  
  
"I told you if you talked about my family again I'd break you in half, I have no respect for you Weasly I would kill you if I didn't love Hermione but out of her respect I won't"  
  
He let him go and looked at Lavender and Parvati who were screaming. He spit on Parvati and walked off.  
  
"What the fuck?" Parvati yelled  
  
Ron was choking and grabbing his neck.  
  
"You all brought this on yourselves" Ginny said and walked off  
  
"Ginny" Lavender called  
  
"I don't know any of you honestly" she said back  
  
"Sorry but I agree with her" Harry said and followed Ginny  
  
"FUCK" Ron yelled kicking the wall  
  
Lavender and Parvati looked at each other.  
  
~  
  
Hermione was sitting in a chair staring at the rain hit the glass of her balcony doors. She would blink every now and then and tears would slowly run down her face. She sat there for at least 3 hours. She had taken a shower and braided her hair and put on some grey comfy sweats and a white Gap shirt. She then just sat down in the chair and hadn't moved.  
  
She thought of the first time she kissed Draco, it was definitely the ballsiest thing she had ever done. She smiled and looked over at the clock, it was 4:36 she still had time till dinner.  
  
~  
  
Draco went down to his room and packed up the remaining clothes he had. He looked sat down on his bed and wrote a letter to Hermione. When he finished he walked down to her room. Chase answered the door.  
  
"Hey Drak, you can come in although I don't know if she will talk to you"  
  
"I don't want to come in just give this to her ok?" he handed him the letter  
  
Chase nodded and smiled sympathetically.  
  
"I am leaving in the morning it was good to know you" he stuck out his hand for Chase to shake.  
  
Chase took it but pulled him into a hug and let him go.  
  
"You just come back safe you hear"  
  
Draco nodded as Mckell came up and gave him a hug.  
  
"You be careful" she said as he nodded and walked away.  
  
They watched him for a moment "will you give this to Hermione" he handed the letter to Mckell.  
  
"Ya" she grabbed it and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Hermione" she knocked  
  
"Yes?" she called  
  
"Could I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
Hermione opened the door "come in"  
  
Mckell handed her the letter "what is this?"  
  
"He just barely brought it up" Hermione nodded and shut the door.  
  
She stared at the way he wrote her name for what seemed like ages. She sat down on her bed and finally flipped it over and tore it open.  
  
Hermione,  
  
As you know I am reporting home tomorrow. I couldn't go without saying goodbye. I am truly sorry for everything I have caused. I wish I could have stayed with you during your time of need but when our kid is born give him/her a hug and kiss for me. I love you Hermione Granger, you have my life and my heart. I just wish I could make things right.  
  
Love,  
  
Draco  
  
~  
  
She was now in tears reading the letter over and over again. She didn't want to leave; she was being selfish and didn't let him explain. But how could he not tell her? She wasn't exactly being honest when it came to explaining what had happened to her that day in class but this was big news.  
  
She then looked back up at the clock it was 6:50 time for dinner. She put on her jean jacket and flip flops and walked down to the common room. Chase and Mckell had already left, so she slowly made her way down to the Great Hall.  
  
She walked through the doors that were already propped open. She made her way to the Gryffindor table. She plopped down next to Seamus and Dean.  
  
"Hey Herm" Seamus greeted while chewing on some food.  
  
She smiled and piled food on her plate.  
  
"Why aren't you sitting with Harry and those guys?" Dean asked  
  
"I am not in the mood for them" She replied while pouring ranch dressing on her potato.  
  
"Oh, well rumor has it that everyone got in a fight with each other including Draco"  
  
"What?" she nearly dropped the ranch.  
  
"Yep, Draco threatened he would kill Ron but he loved you so he wouldn't dream of it"  
  
"Really" she looked over at the Sleytherin table.  
  
Draco looked horrible you could tell he wasn't sleeping well. He had his arms crossed and was leaning on the table looking down at his food. He was wearing a white thermal shirt and dark blue baggy jeans and his hair wasn't fixed.  
  
"Hmm, anyways how was your day?" she pretended not to care.  
  
"Good yours?"  
  
~  
  
When dinner was finished Draco walked out of the hall and down to the dungeons. Hermione watched him leave he looked at her and smiled weakly but she looked away. He rolled his eyes and walked faster out.  
  
When he arrived to his room Blaise and everyone that was attending the raid had a little meeting. They were to take their stuff out to a carriage that was outside waiting for them. It would take their stuff to the camp they would stay at tomorrow night.  
  
Draco grabbed his stuff and walked out of the common room first. He had one bag over his shoulder and the other trunk he just carried. He was looking at the ground but then looked up to see Hermione walking towards him. He started getting nervous but stopped walking when she did. They sat and stared at each other for a moment. She then ran up and hugged him tightly.  
  
He dropped his bags and hugged her back. She felt tears come down her face; she missed him even more so now. He too felt tears come down his face.  
  
"I love you" she whispered  
  
"I love you so much more" he looked at her and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"Don't do that"  
  
"Why?" he asked hoarsely  
  
"I already told you its over" she kissed him on the cheek "right me everyday" she turned around and walked off.  
  
He watched her leave and felt himself go week. How could she have said that? She left him with a broken heart; he didn't have the will to do anything.  
  
~  
  
She was sobbing by the time she got to her room. 'Why did I say that?' she thought 'I am a bitch' she sat on her bed and cried all night.  
  
~  
  
When Draco awoke it was 6:14 he had to leave in twenty minuets. He got dressed and walked down to the carriages waiting.  
  
~  
  
Hermione woke up at the same time; she was sweating and breathing hard. She had a horrible nightmare. She just needed to see him one more time.  
  
She threw on a sweatshirt and ran down stairs and out of the common room. She was running so fast down the halls she almost tripped. She walked outside and saw carriages everywhere. She looked around for a blonde haired boy. Someone grabbed her arm.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Blaise asked  
  
"Ugh, where is Draco?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Will you go find him?" she yelled  
  
He looked a little bewildered and walked down to the carriages.  
  
She slumped her shoulders and looked around again. She was getting strange looks from all the Sleytherin who were coming out. Draco finally walked out of the school.  
  
"Hermione what are you doing out here?" he asked  
  
She jumped into his arms "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I don't know why I said what I did, it's not over I love you I still want to marry you please forgive me" she said hysterically.  
  
"Shhh, Hermione its ok" he looked at her and smiled  
  
They kissed and broke apart "I have to go"  
  
"Oh" she looked down "I love you"  
  
"I love you too babe" he said and slid the ring back on her finger.  
  
She smiled and gave him one last hug and kiss and then watched him walk to the carriage. When he got in it jolted forward, he turned back and looked at her waving and smiling weakly.  
  
"Dude are you ready?" Blaise asked making him look away.  
  
"I don't know" 


	18. Lonley

Four weeks had passed. she hadn't heard from Draco and was crying. This had become a new thing since she had become pregnant. She had always found herself crying for no apparent reason and she didn't understand why. The sky had turned grey. It was going to storm again. It had barely started snowing. She hated the weather like this it just made her cry more. She finally got up and dressed for the day.  
  
In the Great hall she sat and stared at the table. She wasn't hungry and wasn't in the mood for anything.  
  
"Are you ok Hermione" Parvati asked.  
  
Hermione didn't look up or even blink. Ron put an arm around her.  
  
"Hermione" he whispered  
  
"Ron please don't," she said on the verge of tears.  
  
He kissed her cheek and then turned back to his food. She looked surprisingly up at him. She looked over to the Sleytherin table. It was practically empty, except for some first years. She wondered if Dumbledore knew why they had left.  
  
"I am going back up to my room" Hermione was about to stand  
  
"Why don't you come to the Gryffindor common room with us? I mean you can't lock yourself up in your room until he comes back" Harry said  
  
She nodded and walked with them to the Gryffindor common room. They sat on the couches and talked for a long time. She felt happy reconnecting with her best friends. They drank juice and ate some cookies. She loved being this way.  
  
~  
  
The deatheaters went to a small camp outside of a village of muggles. Voldemort had showed himself and let everyone get a glimpse of what they were getting into. Draco had been training the whole time they were there. It was always raining. It was the middle of the night and Draco could not sleep. He stayed up half the night thinking of Hermione. He finally rolled over and wrote her a letter.  
  
~  
  
Hermione woke suddenly with sweat dripping down her face. She looked at the clock it was 3:40. An owl was tapping at her window so she walked over and opened it. It was Draco's owl. She smiled and took the letter opened it while walking to her bed.  
  
Hermione, It is very lonely here. My father is hitting me again. Voldemort has showed us what we are to do tomorrow. He killed three muggles in front of us. I can't be here it's too horrible. I am not like that to go off and kill an innocent person. But if you believe in me I will be able to fight against them. I love you. Take care of yourself and the baby.  
  
Draco  
  
~  
  
She was crying and looked up to see the owl waiting for her to reply. She walked over to her desk and began to write.  
  
Draco,  
  
Calling out your name, your face is everywhere. I am reaching out to you to find that your not there. I wake up every night to see the state I'm in. It's like an endless fight I never seem to win. I can't go on, as long as I believe. I can't let go when I keep wondering. Where are you now? What have you find? Where is your heart when I am not around? You got to let me know so I can let you go.  
  
I can hear your voice, the ring of yesterday. It seems so close to me but yet so far away. I should let it out, to say whets left of me. And close the doors of doubt without my dignity. But I can't go on. I should let it out. it's time to let you go. I just want to know.  
  
Love always,  
  
Hermione  
  
~  
  
He dropped the letter and buried face in his hands. This war had already begun. 


	19. The begining

Draco woke from the sound of men clattering around. He groaned and got out of his bed. He got dressed and walked out to see what all the commotion is all about. Everyone was running around. He frowned and walked over to Blaise.  
  
"What is going on?" he snapped  
  
"Ministry has found out that we are planning an attack on muggles" he was packing his stuff up "you should get all your stuff together incase they try to do something about it"  
  
"Are we going to fight them?"  
  
Blaise shrugged his shoulders "who knows, Voldemort just said to stay prepared"  
  
Draco nodded and walked around looking for his father. He spotted him talking to the dark lord himself and walked over to him. He bowed and stood tall.  
  
"Father what is going on?" he asked  
  
"Looks like someone ratted on us," Voldemort hissed.  
  
"Who would have?" Draco asked  
  
"I don't know, maybe a girlfriend of someone's back at Hogwarts" he smirked  
  
"Draco do you think your little girlfriend would have said something" Lucius snapped.  
  
"I don't know what either of you are talking about" he bowed and walked away as fast as he could. Hermione would never have said anything.  
  
~  
  
It took Chase an hour to get Hermione out of bed. She had another restless night. When she finally got up she dressed into her school robes, grabbed her books, and walked down to potions.  
  
She sat down next to Parvati. She was talking to Lavender and they both shut up when she sat. She had bags under her eyes and she could hardly keep her eyes open. Snape flew threw the doors and began yelling at all the Gryffindors taking points off. But for the most part Hermione could care less. He then finished yelling and made them read an article on a sleeping potion.  
  
Harry and Ron stared at her. They were worried when she rested her head on her book and began to sleep. Snape didn't notice her sleeping until she started snoring. This was about fifteen minuets after she fell asleep.  
  
"Granger" he snapped but she didn't budge. "Granger" he said again but still no movement.  
  
He then threw a book on her desk "GRANGER" she snapped her head up and looked at him.  
  
"Why are you sleeping in my class, I believe you sleep in your room, not a very good example coming from head girl" snapped.  
  
"Sorry Professor I hadn't got much sleep last night"  
  
"Well five points away for not coming prepared and ten for having to leave the class, and another five for not finishing the assignment"  
  
"But Professor"  
  
"And another five for trying to argue" he smirked and strode to his desk. She glared at him and then grabbed her books and walked out of class. She walked up to her room and fell asleep on her bed.  
  
~  
  
Draco had all of his stuff together and ready to fight. Voldemort led them into the town were everyone stared them down. He smiled evilly at everyone. It was a small town but big enough to make an impression. The whole town watched as he pulled out his wand as everyone else raised theirs. The Deatheaters started muttering spells and one by one muggles came breathlessly to the ground. Soon enough the whole town was dead. Voldemort led them to the next town.  
  
~  
  
Hermione woke up and walked down to the great hall. Everyone was hysterical. She even noticed that Dumbledore was a little uneasy. She sat down by Harry as he handed her the Daily Prophet. Her face dropped as she read how Voldemort and his followers had killed 182 people in a matter of three hours. They are in hiding now and no one knows were they are. She dropped the paper and started crying. Ron put an arm around her. Mcgonagol tapped her cup and Dumbledore stood.  
  
"In these recent events I would like everyone to be on alert. There is no reason to be scared, but if for some reason Voldemort and his followers happen to come here you may go home. A war is starting and I want everyone to feel safe. The Dark Lord has in fact returned. No one knows what is going to happen. The Hogwarts express will be waiting for any of you who want to leave. The train is set to take off at 6:50 tonight. It is your choice, and we will keep you posted. But if you choose to stay, school will still continue and our spirits will stay strong. Thank you, that is all" he then sat down and stroked his beard watching the school come unglued.  
  
~  
  
Hermione ran out of the hall in tears. She didn't know what to do. Draco killed innocent people. She didn't really expect he would. She ran up to her room and threw away everything that reminded her of him. She was finally threw throwing things around when she noticed a note on her bed. She stopped sobbing for a moment and picked it up.  
  
~  
  
Hermione,  
  
I presume you already know. We had killed off three villages. I can't believe I am telling you this, for the fact that it sounds calm when I wrote it. Someone had told our position and now they are searching for us, we are right under their noses. They won't ever find us. I am so disgusted in myself right now. Pansy and Blaise are enjoying this. I can't believe I trusted them again. But I don't have much time to write so I love you, our dream will come true one day. Take care of yourself.  
  
Love,  
  
Draco  
  
~  
  
She dropped the letter "I don't know if I love you" she said out loud and fell back onto the bed. 


	20. I love thee

Five months had past since she had found out she was pregnant. It was April, and everyone was getting ready for the summer. Hermione was getting big. Draco still hadn't returned, she hadn't heard from him since he sent her a gift in December. (Sorry I got this from Anastasia, but it works so well with what I want to do later)  
  
He sent her a little green and gold music box, with a necklace that opened it. Inscribed on the top of the necklace it says 'D+H' and on the bottom 'I love thee' (got from Romeo and Juliet, don't worry about it). She played it every night. That is how she got to sleep. She wasn't doing well. She was just dwelling on every bad situation, and not thinking about what the future holds.  
  
She was going to have a baby in four months. Ron, Harry, and Ginny took the news hard but didn't hold it against her. She needed someone. They didn't see Hermione anymore. All they saw was this pale, bags under the eyes, hair that just gets pulled back into a bun, girl. They wanted so bad to help her, but nothing they did helped. Everyone was shocked that Ms. Hermione Granger got pregnant from Draco. She ignored what everyone thought.  
  
She was sitting in Transfigurations. She was sitting next to Susan Bones. Professor Mcgonagol was worried. She hadn't done very well in her studies.  
  
"Ms. Granger, would you come here for a second?" she asked as Hermione made her way up to her.  
  
"Yes professor?"  
  
"You are not looking well, I want you to go to Madame Pomfrey and then lay low in your room for awhile ok?"  
  
Hermione nodded "thank you professor" she walked to her desk, grabbed her things and walked out of the room.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasly, would you come here for a moment?"  
  
They walked up to the front.  
  
"Yes?" Ron asked.  
  
"Will you keep a close eye on Hermione for me? I know she isn't doing well now that Draco is absent,"  
  
"Yes Professor" they said in unison.  
  
~  
  
Hermione arrived to the Infirmary.  
  
"Ms. Granger are you alright?" she ran over to her.  
  
"I am fine, just coming for a check up" she said and sat down on a bed.  
  
She checked her over, Hermione just sat and stared. She was a bit distant.  
  
"Everything looks fine, you're progressing well, and we know what the sex is, would you like me to tell you or do you want to wait?"  
  
"Tell me" she smiled.  
  
"It's going to be a boy" Hermione smiled an hugged her.  
  
"Thank you Madame" she pulled away.  
  
"Are you alright, emotionally?"  
  
"I'm ok but, when your love and the father of your child is off and you haven't heard from him in about five months, nothing is well" she said and smiled weakly, then walked out the door.  
  
She walked up to her room and flopped down on her back, and fell asleep.  
  
She awoke and it was dark outside. She stared out the balcony doors, which were open. She had a head ache.  
  
She heard a noise, but ignored it. She heard another and sat up. She then saw someone on her balcony. She stood up and held her wand. Then out of no where Draco walked in. Her mouth dropped, all she could do was stare. He was all cut up, but still had the most beautiful face.  
  
"Hey" he said hoarsely.  
  
She started crying and walked over to him. She hugged him and wouldn't let go. He started crying as well.  
  
"I've missed you so much, we are hiding so close to the school I had to come and see you" she let go and looked at him, he smiled and grabbed her belly.  
  
"You're getting big you fatty" he said and she laughed. She was so relieved to see him.  
  
She kissed his lips and then looked at him again "it's really you" she said and sobbed some more.  
  
"Shhh, stop crying it's alright" he kissed her lips again.  
  
"We are having a boy" she said and he grinned "Oh, I love you so much, you don't know how awful my life has been since you've been gone" she sobbed.  
  
"Shhh, its ok" he pulled away and looked at her.  
  
"Draco I want you" she whispered and he smiled.  
  
He put his hands to the bottom of her shirt, and then pulled it over her head. She blushed at her body and put her hands over her tummy. She still had the perfect body, except for the fact that her tummy was a little bit bigger, but it wasn't ugly.  
  
"Don't," he pulled her closer then unclasped her bra. They were bigger than when he had last seen them. He smiled and kissed her neck. She reached around and pulled his shirt over his head. He kissed her lips and slid her pants down. She unblucked his pants and they fell to the floor. She pulled down his boxer, and then pulled away from him and looked at his body.  
  
"My god Draco" she put her fingers over cuts and bruises.  
  
"I told you my father was beating me again" he said softly.  
  
Tears weld up in her eyes. One slid down her cheek. He bent down and kissed it. She smiled and lifted her head and kissed his lips. He kissed her lips softly and slid her underwear down her slim legs. She pushed down on the bed.  
  
He smiled as she hoisted herself over him. He was hard and she slid onto him. He closed his eyes and was smiling. She pumped up and down. This was the best thing for the both of them at this point. He started to moan as did she. The room was getting hot and sweat was rolling off their heads. They both orgasmed at the same time. She sat there while his load shot into her. she then slid off and layed next to him.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and they both peace fully fell asleep. 


	21. The OLD ways

Hermione woke up to a rustling noise feeling cold, her comfort gone. She looked up and found Draco getting dressed; she frowned and immediately covered her body with the sheets. She felt like she didn't know him.  
  
"I have to leave before they notice I have left" He said weakly while putting on his shoes not looking up but feeling her gaze on him.  
  
"Why, why go back?" she snapped.  
  
"I have to or my father.. Let's just not go there"  
  
"Dumbledore can help you"  
  
"No one can help me" he still didn't look up.  
  
"I can help you"  
  
He snorted "from my father.you need to worry about the baby"  
  
She felt anger rise up in her "oh so just because I am pregnant I am helpless"  
  
He looked up at her "don't start..I didn't mean it like that"  
  
"What did you mean then" she started to glare at him.  
  
"Just drop it" he looked back down at his boots.  
  
"You gave me this... you made me give..into you"  
  
He looked up at her not showing love or support, but almost disgust and hate.  
  
"What?" he snapped.  
  
She sat up tall "you heard what I said, you made me"  
  
"I didn't force you it was just as much your choice as it was mine"  
  
She shook her head "I hope you have fun killing my kind"  
  
He winced his eyes at her.  
  
"Yes you heard me correctly, muggles, or muggle born, Mudbloods"  
  
"Why are you acting like this?" he stopped fiddling with his shoes and stood.  
  
"I don't know you, and I don't like you" she snapped and he frowned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop saying "what" when I know you heard me PERFECTLY well" she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"So you hate me" he snapped.  
  
She nodded her head "I do, I hope you die here is your fucking ring" she threw it at him.  
  
He turned so it wouldn't hit him in the face "What the fuck?"  
  
"Get out I can't even believe I spent my fucking nights worrying over your sorry ass"  
  
"So its over just like that, were threw"  
  
"Yes, oh and if I see you again I suppose I will let you see the baby, let him no who his dad is"  
  
"Why don't you just let Potter raise it saying you're so FUCKING ATTACHED TO HIM!"  
  
"Oh jealous are we?"  
  
"You are such a fucking bitch I can't believe I wasted my FUCKING TIME!" he looked around for his shirt.  
  
She nodded her head "You were right the first time you called me a bitch, maybe I shouldn't have took you back just went on with life"  
  
"I can't believe you" he put on his shirt and then continued to do up his pants.  
  
"And I can't believe you, you lost me when you said no one can help you, Dumbledore can..,"  
  
"What he can what? You know you are such a fucking bitch that I can't even stand it! I loved you so fucking bad and to tell you the truth I still do, You wish me to die well you'll get your fucking wish, There is nothing like living here on gods earth without you! So let Potter raise my kid, But don't tell him I was his dad, that will just be another one of your disappointments! You think I enjoy killing people? Well think the fuck again, I hate it and you don't think I am looking out for you? My father knows I love you and he would kill you if I disappeared, I am doing this for YOU!" he watched her as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"I didn't think that..,"  
  
"Oh now your going to cry, well save it because I have had enough, have a good life and hope the kid ends up in SLEYTHERIN!" he turned on his heal and walked out of the balcony door.  
  
She stood opened mouth and tears falling freely down her face. She then began to sob and cry louder than ever. A soft knock came to the door but she didn't get up.  
  
"Hermione it's us Ron and Harry"  
  
"GO AWAY! GO THE FUCK AWAY" she yelled and fell back on her bed crying herself to seelp.... 


	22. Mouth

Hermione woke up feeling very nauseated. Everything came back and she silently cried, he was gone, it was over. She had never felt so empty her life wasn't going to be the same. Never once had she thought she was going to be seventeen, with child, and no boyfriend to support her.  
  
She looked around at the floor to see if he had taken the ring. He did, it wasn't anywhere. She turned to her dresser and found the music box she had listened to so many nights. She picked up and threw it against the wall.  
  
It didn't break just rolled on the ground. She screamed out in frustration and fell back on her bed. She wanted to die she was too smart to make such a mistake. Finally after about ten minutes of crying she wiped her eyes and stared out the balcony doors. She sniffled and then let out a wail. Crying was something she was definitely good at. A knock came to the door and she turned looking at it.  
  
"Hermione PLEASE let us in" she wrapped the sheet around her body and opened the door. Ron, Harry, and Ginny stood.  
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
"Are you coming to classes?"  
  
"Ya, I'll be down in a minute"  
  
  
  
Her head wasn't in her studies. She looked over at where Draco usually sat in potions. She even looked back at the table they sat at a few months back, laughing at each other.  
  
She drew out a breath and looked down at her rather large, but small at the same time tummy. She shook her head and muttered under her breath as to be talking to her tummy.  
  
Harry and Ron looked around at her they exchanged looks and then looked back at Hermione.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ron whispered.  
  
She looked up and glared he raised up his hands and looked shocked then looked at Harry.  
  
  
  
I am truly sorry for what I had said, I feel terrible. I am not asking you to take me back but asking for forgiveness. I can't leave and think we left on bad terms. I am sorry, try to forgive me. But I just want you to know that nothing hurts like your mouth. You truly have broken me, I am a wreck. Nothing good has came from your mouth, except for 'I love you' and I will always remember the way you smiled. I don't know if I will talk to you again. Raise the baby the way I always wanted to be raised. Carefree and no worries, I never had the privilege to think that way when I was younger. Just stay safe and if possible try to get as far away as possible after the kid is born. I love you with all of my heart.  
  
  
  
Her mouth fell open as she read each line. She had read it over five times before she put it down and looked up at Harry.  
  
"What is wrong?" he asked quietly.  
  
"It's really over" she said barely above a whisper.  
  
"What is?" he looked confused  
  
"Me and Draco"  
  
"What about the baby?"  
  
She shrugged looking ahead of her. It was a big shock to her tears were falling down her face.  
  
"Hermione" Harry put an arm around her but she pushed him off.  
  
He held his hands in the air staring confused.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"No, no, no, no NO" she shouted causing everyone around to turn.  
  
"What?"  
  
She stood up and walked slowly, everyone that heard her scream 'no' watched her. She looked around silently, tears still falling down her face.  
  
Then as if it were a joke, she grabbed her ears and started screaming as loud as she could. Everyone in the hall went silent and watched her. The teachers watched as well, Dumbledore had known what happened nodded towards Mcgonagol to retrieve her. Harry and Ron stood kneeling on either side of her.  
  
She finally stopped screaming and took in some breath. Harry and Ron looked at each other then pulled her up in a standing position. She tried to get away but didn't have the strength. She stopped crying and felt faint. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fainted..... 


	23. Going home

Hermione woke up in the hospital wing. She looked around seeing Harry and Ron sleeping. Madame Pomfrey came in and started barking out orders to which Hermione couldn't see.  
  
"Are you ok dear?" she said checking her over.  
  
"I am fine" she managed out then thinking of what had happened "no I am not fine" she began to cry silently.  
  
"The baby is ok, but I think you will deliver before your full term"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You were having contractions we thought you were going to have the baby tonight"  
  
"But I am only five months along"  
  
"Well it looked like it," she said checking her pulse for the fourth time that night.  
  
"Hermione!" she heard Ron's voice and looked to the side of her smiling at her best friends.  
  
"Are you ok?" he said while kissing her forehead.  
  
She nodded as more tears came down her cheeks.  
  
"Its ok, we'll get you out of here as soon as we can!" Harry said while grabbing her hand.  
  
She smiled weakly, and what came next she couldn't remember....  
  
*******  
  
The next two months past rather slowly for Hermione, but she was glad to be going home. She past all her tests with flying colors, and wasn't the slightest bit sad she would never come back. Now that she was seven months along, things were rather uncomfortable for her. She hadn't heard from Draco since that day in the great hall. She figured he was either dead or living it up with Pansy.  
  
Closing her trunk she looked at her bed, remembering all the love making that had happened there. Smiling slightly she looked around at her wonderful room. God was she going to miss this place...  
  
She found herself sitting on the balcony when a knock came to her door. She opened it finding Harry and Ron waiting for her.  
  
"Ready?" Ron said while grabbing her trunk.  
  
"Give me a minute?"  
  
"Sure" they smiled walking out closing the door silently behind her. Tears began to fall down her face. How could she be so stupid, when she was so in love? She realized now that she hated herself for ever saying she didn't love Draco.  
  
With one last glance she closed the door, leaving all her memories behind. She walked down to the great hall with Harry and Ron, waiting for the last meal, and Dumbledore's speech.  
  
He rose looking over the hall of chattering students.  
  
"This year has been a wonderful, some of which may not think, but looking over the last seven years of your life, you accomplished in finding out who you are. Challenges we will face everyday, and those that do not bring you down, make you stronger" he smiled at Hermione who felt a slight happier. "So as you look back think you lived the way you wanted too, we will miss you and enjoy your life, you will find that living on your own is not as hard as it seems, so make us proud, become the best witches and wizards we will know of the age!" The crowd cheered and people began to whistle.  
  
"For those seventh years, let your final feast began with happiness and love, knowing that someone out there cares for you!" he smiled looking over all the seventh years who stood clapping.  
  
This was the hardest meal for them to eat. Excited and sad at the same time, knowing they would never come back starting to take effect. Hermione, Harry and Ron walked out smiling. Hermione was getting ready to walk out of the school and head down to the Hogwarts express when found Chase and Mckell waiting for her.  
  
"Hey beautiful, didn't think you would get away without saying goodbye to us now would you?" he said while walking up and hugging her "I love Herm, you send me a pic of the baby"  
  
"I will, you invite me to the wedding" She giggled and hugged Mckell.  
  
"I will miss you so much, we became such good friends," she said while kissing Hermione's cheek.  
  
Hermione smiled up at her weakly and then looked at Chase.  
  
"Sweety just write him, the owl will find him, tell him how you feel"  
  
"I can't, not after what I've done, how can you tell someone sorry after telling them you hate them, I mean hate is a strong word"  
  
They both looked like they were going to cry and Mckell started too.  
  
"Hermione I am going to miss you" she hugged Mckell tightly not wanting to let her innocence go.  
  
"I got to go" She said sobbing and looking at them one last time.  
  
"I love you Hermione" Chase said smiling.  
  
"I love you too" she smiled truly and walked out followed by Harry and Ron.  
  
On the train she thought over the previous year. It was a major roller coaster, finally she got what she wanted, but being stubborn never worked for her. Now the ride of her life was about to take place. She is going to be a little mommy, have responsibilities, and get a job to support the kid.  
  
Tucking her hair behind her ear, she sighed closing her eyes and biting her lip. Things never came easy, she remembered growing up just wanting to be older, and now all she wanted to do was be a kid.  
  
She looked around and saw Ron with his arm around Lavender, and Harry sitting alone. She frowned, wasn't he with Ginny?  
  
"Where is Ginny?" she said to Harry.  
  
"We broke up"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"I dumped her I didn't want to still be dating a part of Hogwarts when I was gone"  
  
"Harry that's pretty shallow"  
  
"You basically did the same thing" he snapped then regretted it "sorry Herm I"  
  
"Don't, I know what I did, and I regret it more than anything, but should I dwell on the past?"  
  
"No"  
  
She turned her attention back to the window, blinking tears away she didn't know how she got through the whole train ride.  
  
She stepped off the train finding her parents. She smiled slightly and walked to them without saying goodbye to her friends. They hugged her, her mother was crying and dad was looking rather worried. She couldn't look at him, not now, it was too much, she pushed her parents out of the train station, and they stepped into the car.  
  
Driving home seemed like ages, until she saw her two story yellow home, creeping up from behind trees. She smiled stepping out and looking it over. She closed her eyes and saw a vision of herself at the age of five, running in her dad's arms. She opened her eyes and remembered she always had a happy loving child hood..  
  
********  
  
This is NOT the end of the story there is still a lot to happen, the defeat of Voldemort, the BABY! And Draco's second return. They will not end on bad terms! I will post soon! I promise! 


	24. the letter

Tossing and turning at night made it hard for Hermione to sleep. Sitting on her mothers couch, leg propped up on the table and reading a magazine, she felt old. She always slept horribly but now that she was back home she couldn't sleep any better.  
  
Ron and Harry came to stay with her for the summer, to help her through the birth. She would have mild contractions, and know she too felt that she would give birth early. She set down the magazine and closed her eyes.  
  
She often wondered where Draco was or what he was doing, if he was dead or alive. She told him to go die and if he was she would never forgive herself.  
  
She jumped when she felt a hand stroke her head. She saw her mother smiling down at her. She told her mom that the dad was Harry, and Harry reluctantly agreed. She didn't want her mother to worry or think she was abandoned.  
  
"Why don't you go take a nap honey?" she said warmly.  
  
"I'm ok, I need food though" She pushed on her hands and stood like a pregnant women making her mother laugh. She smiled inwardly and walked to the kitchen.  
  
Ron and Harry were watching the small TV on the counter. Harry looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling, any contractions?"  
  
"No I am good" she said pecking him and walking to the fridge. They also pretended to be together which Ron was very pissed about.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes looking back at Dragon Ball Z, "This show is sort of complicating"  
  
"Not really" Harry said while grabbing another cookie.  
  
"I have never watched TV before so yes it is"  
  
"Just think of it as a play, but on a screen"  
  
Ron frowned and continued watching it as Harry smiled and looked at Hermione. She was wearing white capris and a black quarter length sleeve pregnant shirt. Her hair was down and straight, and she wore little make- up, she didn't feel the need to impress anyone.  
  
He frowned when he saw the pained expression in her eyes. She continued to not notice his stare and made her self a Pb and j.  
  
"Well I am going to eat outside" she said taking a bite into it.  
  
"Do you want us to come?" Harry asked.  
  
"No I am fine, you tend Ron" she giggled walking out of the sliding door.  
  
"She needs him Ron" Harry whispered.  
  
Ron looked up from the TV with a horrid expression on his face.  
  
"Don't give me that look I am going to write him"  
  
"What, WHY?"  
  
"SHH, because she needs him Ron, they still love each other, they were meant to be"  
  
Ron growled at the last line looking back at the TV.  
  
"I know you like her but grow up" Harry stormed out leaving Ron shrugging and continuing to watch his show.  
  
Harry wrote a small letter then tied it to Hedwig who nibbled his hand and then flew out the window. He didn't know how long it would take. He only hoped it would be a day at the most. He lied on his bed, his thoughts drifted to Ginny, he needed her back.  
  
*********  
  
Draco was playing with Hermione's ring that he put on a chain along with his, sitting in his tent and looking off to the distance. A white snowy owl flew in and held out its foot for him to take the parchment.  
  
A little confused he took it off and read:  
  
"She is having the baby, come to her parent's house in Surrey, she needs you, and you need her, Please come!"  
  
His heart pounded, she is having the baby? It will take at least two days to get there he threw on a shirt and walked out of his tent. Not bothering to tell anyone goodbye he fled into the forest... 


	25. His second return

Ron and Harry sat in the family room with Ginny watching the Simpsons and drinking Pepsi. She came the day before to help Hermione with the birth. Although Harry and she hadn't talked she wasn't the slightest bit uncomfortable.  
  
Hermione was up in her room doing god knows what and the Grangers where getting ready to leave for an overnight trip that they have been planning for awhile now.  
  
The doorbell rang and Harry snapped his head over to it. Mr. Granger came whistling down the stairs and opened it.  
  
"Hello Mr. Granger?" Harry heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I am Draco Malfoy, I know your daughter Hermione"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny stood walking towards the door. Mr. Granger watched Draco wondering what he was doing here.  
  
"How do you know her?" he asked.  
  
He frowned "well I am the father of the baby" he said like Mr. Granger should have known.  
  
"What, no, Harry is the father" Harry shook his head as Draco looked at him.  
  
"I mean the Godfather" Draco lied.  
  
"Draco" Harry said acting like he just walked in and shook his hand.  
  
"Harry" he said in an irritable tone.  
  
"I thought you'd never come" he smiled as Mr. Granger softened his expression.  
  
"You invited him?"  
  
"Well of course, he is my best mate and I thought he should come see the baby"  
  
"Oh, well come on in" he shut the door behind Draco and smiled.  
  
Draco smiled back weakly and looked around. It was a rather nice and cozy home, he really liked it.  
  
"Well I have to finish packing, I'm sure Harry you'll make him feel welcome?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Mr. Granger walked out of view and Draco glared at Harry.  
  
"You're the father?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and beckoned him to come up the stairs. They walked up it, arguing over the whole lie.  
  
"You told her parents that you were the father?"  
  
"So, she didn't want her parents to feel like she was abandoned"  
  
They arrived to the outside of her door. Harry was about to knock when Draco held up his arm.  
  
"Don't yet" he drew out a breath then stared at it for a minute. He slowly raised his hand and knocked on the door.  
  
"Just a minute" it sounded like she was pushing things out of the way to open the door. Finally it swung open and she stared at him silently, she had been crying.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Harry wrote me" she threw a sideways glance at him "he told me you were having the baby, although you look the same way I left you, just a little bigger"  
  
"I told you that so you'd come" Harry said red forming on his cheeks.  
  
Hermione's lip started to quiver and tears slid down her cheeks. Draco felt horrible and grabbed her wrists pulling her into a hug. She gave in and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't think about what I said I really truly love you, please forgive me, I'm sorry"  
  
"Shhh, its ok"  
  
She pulled away as more tears came out "No its not, I never should have said anything I said, I.I..,"  
  
"Hey were together that's all that matters right?" he kissed her cheek and held her back in his arms. How it felt so right for the both of them.  
  
"But your just going to leave again" she whispered.  
  
"No, I am staying with you until you have the baby"  
  
"Your father doesn't care?"  
  
"He doesn't know" They kissed lightly and hugged again. This was too much for Ron to take, so he turned away walking back down the stairs followed by Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Dry your eyes" he wiped tears off with his thumb and smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you" she kissed him and turned when they heard a cough.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger were looking at them sternly.  
  
"Don't you think Harry would be mad?"  
  
"Dad, Mum, Harry isn't the father, Draco is"  
  
"Why did you lie to us?"  
  
"I didn't want you to think I was abandoned, Draco was forced to leave with his father, we had a fight, I just didn't,"  
  
"Hermione it's alright" Her mom said walking closer.  
  
"It's good to finally meet you" she hugged Draco and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Yes it is" her dad extended his arm and Draco shook it. He didn't expect to get in so well with the family.  
  
"Well we have to leave I suppose you all will be alright? You'll call us if the baby decides its time to come?" her mom said hugging her.  
  
"Yes mum, we'll walk you down"  
  
They reached the bottom stair and said there goodbyes. They house was all theirs, no adults telling them what to do, they ran free doing whatever they pleased!  
  
"What do you want to do, are you hungry?" she asked while intertwining there fingers.  
  
"Yes quite"  
  
They all sat in the kitchen making food and talking like old friends. When they were finished with dinner they watched *American Pie, American Pie 2, and all the Austin Powers movies* oh how Chase would be proud.  
  
It was around 3:30 in the morning, Ginny was the only one who fell asleep.  
  
"I think its time for bed" Hermione said "Where do you want to stay?" she turned to Draco and he smiled.  
  
"Ok, then Draco and I will sleep in my room and you three will sleep in the guest bedroom?"  
  
"Sure" Ron said while shaking Ginny awake.  
  
Draco and Hermione walked up silently to her room. Closing and locking the door behind them Hermione felt *naughty* Draco started to take off his clothes not even thinking about that, he just liked to sleep naked.  
  
She walked over to him and started to kiss his back. Smiling he turned around and started to kiss her. He lifted up her shirt and pulled it off, then worked on her pants. She didn't need to do much but pull off his boxers.  
  
He pushed her down on the bed and slid off her panties. She smiled watching him he got on top of her and started to slowly kiss her. Hoisting himself and holding up with his arms, she spread open her legs to give him access. Already hard he went into her and started to pump in and out. Not having each other in so long he went deeper and harder. The bed started to hit against the wall and she started moaning out.  
  
Meanwhile in the other room....  
  
Ron and Ginny layed in one bed while Harry slept in the other, Ron stared up at the ceiling almost dying with the sounds of love making. Ginny started to giggle as Harry put a pillow over his head.  
  
"Do you think they could get any louder?" Ron hissed while covering his ears.  
  
Banging harder and harder against the wall it started to shake. Not to mention Hermione's screams of pleasure Ron thought he would die.  
  
"I can't take this, I am going down stairs until they have finished"  
  
"Me too" Harry said jumping up and following Ron however Ginny remained where she was.  
  
"Aren't you coming?"  
  
"No I think I will stay here"  
  
"You don't care?" Ron croaked  
  
"Nope" she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.  
  
"Ok" they walked down the stairs and the sound started to drown out. Although they could still hear it perfectly well, so Ron turned on the TV as loud as he could to fade out the noise.  
  
"God you'd think they'd try to be quiet" Ron said.  
  
"What?" Harry yelled.  
  
"You'd think they'd try to be quiet!" he said a notch louder  
  
"Still didn't hear you!"  
  
"NEVER MIND!"  
  
"Yes" he nodded and Ron frowned, shrugging he looked back at the TV.  
  
  
  
Draco was panting and slamming into her, she of course was screaming out his name. He smiled in delight thinking how hard it was for Harry and Ron to sleep. Sweat was rolling off there foreheads. Hermione was moving with him then suddenly stopped. He kept going, still causing her to moan, and then felt it coming.  
  
"Ok" he said and she started to move in a rhythm with him. Then that special wave of emotion flew threw them again. Her screaming and him moaning inwardly, making it sure that no one could sleep in that house.  
  
He fell to the side of her, closing his eyes, trying to regain is strength. Hermione smiled panting as well.  
  
"I don't think we have ever done it that hard" she giggled.  
  
"That wouldn't hurt the baby would it?" he asked  
  
"I don't think so I think its ok to have sex during pregnancy"  
  
"That sweety wasn't sex" he rolled over looking at her.  
  
"I Love you" she smiled.  
  
"Love you too" he kissed her and they fell asleep....... 


End file.
